Unter Wölfen
by chaska
Summary: In Ayaka tobte eine ungeheure Wut. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich beherrschen. Ein dumpfes, drohendes Knurren kam aus ihrer Kehle. In ihren Augen glühte es rot auf. Ich fordere dich zum Kampf!
1. Chapter 1

HUHU, da bin ich wieder und mit im Gepäck nach "Die Braut des Kaisers" die zweite Geschichte um Ayaka und Sesshomaru. Die Frage ist nur, ob sie Euch auch gefallen wird. Ich werde es wohl ausprobieren müssen.

Hiermit stelle ich vor: **Unter Wölfen**

Nachdem die Reise zum kaiserlichen Palast glücklich überstanden ist, sind Ayaka und Sesshomaru nun ein Paar. Solche Sachen sprechen sich schnell herum, doch Ayaka möchte es ihrer Familie gerne persönlich sagen und so machen sich die beiden gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück zum Wolfsclan.

Dort aber erwarten sie böse Überraschungen.

Doch bevor ich hier alles verrate... von Anfang an...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rückkehr nach Hause

Ein leiser Seufzer der Enttäuschung entglitt der kaiserlichen Kehle, als er das Paar ansah, das unter seinen Gästen an dem Festmahl teilnahm. Es war erst vor wenigen Tagen gewesen, als er seine zukünftige Braut in dem Palast empfangen hatte. Ayaka, die Tochter des Herrschers über den östlichen Wolfsclan. Leider musste er erkennen, dass sich auf der Reise in seinem Palast eine nicht wieder zu lösende Verbindung zwischen seiner Braut und ihrem Begleiter Sesshomaru, den Lord der westlichen Länder, entwickelt hatte.

Er hatte erleben müssen, dass seine Braut eine hervorragende Kämpferin war. Und im Nachhinein hatte der Kaiser einsehen müssen, dass es besser war diese Verlobung zu lösen, da er sich sonst wohl eine Frau angeschafft hätte, die nach einiger Zeit nur noch reinen Hass gegen ihn empfinden würde.

Allerdings wurde Ayaka dadurch nicht wirklich frei. Der Dai-Youkai des Westens, Lord Sesshomaru, hatte sofort Anspruch auf sie erhoben und sie hatte diesen Antrag auch angenommen. Eigentlich hatte sie keine andere Wahl gehabt. Ein "_Nein_" als Antwort hätte der Lord niemals akzeptiert.  
Der Kaiser fand es bedauerlich, denn Ayaka war eine Schönheit, selbst für eine Dämonin. Sie wäre eine Bereicherung für den Palast gewesen. So hatte er aber auch kein schlechtes Geschäft gemacht.

Durch seinen Verzicht hatte er sich der Loyalität Sesshomaru versichert. Einem Verbündetem, der nicht zu unterschätzen war.

Nach dem die Anklage gegen Ayaka wegen des Mordversuchs an ihm und dem Vorwurf des Hochverrats von Sesshomaru fallengelassen wurde, hatte er mit Staunen und mit aufkommender Sorge die Erklärungen des Inuyoukai zur Kenntnis nehmen müssen.  
Kee-Lin war der weiblich Abkömmling eines Hanyou's mit dem Namen Naraku gewesen. Trotz dessen, das dieser ein Hanyou war, besaß er große Macht. Kee-Lin hatte die nächste Braut des Kaisers werden sollen und durch sie hatte dann Naraku die Herrschaft des gesamten Landes an sich reißen wollen. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass dieser Plan schief gegangen war

Es machte dem Kaiser Sorge, dass irgendwo in dem Land ein so offensichtlich skrupelloser Schurke sein Unwesen trieb.  
Doch vielleicht würde dieser Naraku bald das Zeitliche segnen. Nur zu genau erinnerte sich der Kaiser, wie die Augen von Sesshomaru vor Hass gelodert hatten, als dieser ihm von den Untaten, die auf das Konto Naraku's gingen, berichtet hatte.  
Dieser Kerl hatte sich da einen Feind geschaffen, den er nicht besser nicht unterschätzen sollte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Festgesellschaft hatte sich über den kaiserlichen Garten und den Festsaal verteilt. Durch die Dunkelheit, die teilweise durch die Fackeln erleuchtet wurde, die an den Wegrändern stand, klangen die Töne einer Koto (eine mit Seide bespannte Zither) und der Gesang einer Geisha herüber.

Der Kies knirschte leise unter den Schritten der zwei Spaziergänger. Sie gingen nebeneinander. Ihre Schritte im Einklang. Ihre Körper berührten sich nicht, doch schien zwischen ihnen eine besondere Vertrautheit zu herrschen. Kein Wort wurde zwischen ihnen gewechselt, doch war das Schweigen einvernehmlich.

Die Gestalt des großen, weißhaarigen Youkai war in eine weiße Hakama und einem Haori mit Blumenmuster auf der Schulter gehüllt. Sein Oberköper wurde von einer Rüstung geschützt. über der rechten Schulter hing ein weißer Pelz herab.  
Die Augen, mit denen er jetzt das hell erleuchtete Haupthaus musterte, schimmerten in einem Goldton.

Seine Begleiterin war in einen schwarzen Kimono, auf den goldene Drachen gestickt waren, gekleidet. Ihr Haar trug sie zu einer kunstvollen Frisur aufgesteckt.  
Ihr Haar hatte eine bizarre Farbe. Am Ansatz schwarz wie eine sternenlose Nacht, wurde es zu den Spitzen immer heller, bis sie in einem reinen Weiß endeten. Ihre grün-gelben Augen funkelten im Fackellicht.

"Was bedrückt Euch, mein Gebieter?", fragte sie nun ihren Begleiter mit sanfter, leiser Stimme. Er hielt an und betrachtete die Frau an seiner Seite.  
Noch immer konnte er es nicht glauben, dass sie ihm gehörte. Wieder glitt sein Blick über die Gebäude. Das hier war nicht seine Welt. Diese Welt der Höflinge, die um den Kaiser herumschwänzelten, wie Hunde um einen Knochen (man verzeihe mir den Vergleich;  
Gomen nasai). Er fühlte sich wie gefangen, eingesperrt hinter den hohen Mauern, die den Palast umgaben.

"Sesshomaru-sama!", sprach die junge Dämonin weiter. "Es gäbe eine Lösung für Euer Problem." "Ich habe keine Probleme, Ayaka!", widersprach er. Ihre Augenbrauen fuhren skeptisch in die Höhe. "Ich wollte Euch nur den Vorschlag machen, dass wir zu meinem Vater reisen könnten. Die Kunde unserer Verlobung ist sicher schon bis zu ihm gedrungen, doch wäre es mir lieber, ihn persönlich davon zu unterrichten. Dann würden wir die Zeit bis zu unserer Vermählung überbrücken. Wenn der Kaiser schon darauf besteht, dass sie hier im Palast stattfinden soll."

Schweigend hatte er zugehört. Ein verlockender Gedanke von hier abzureisen. Er könnte auch einen Abstecher zu Schloss Inu no Taishou machen und dort ihre Ankunft vorbereiten. Die Gemächer von Ayaka mussten zurecht gemacht werden.  
Es war zudem eine geradezu lächerliche Idee mit dieser offiziellen Trauungszeremonie. In der Familie der Inuyoukai gab es so etwas Kompliziertes nicht. Entschied man sich jemanden zum Gefährten oder Gefährtin zu nehmen, dann war diese Entscheidung endgültig. Sie war mit der ersten Vereinigung besiegelt. Soweit er wusste, gab es diese Regelung ebenfalls bei den Wolfclans, denen Ayaka angehörte.  
Doch der Kaiser bestand auf diesem Ritual. Jeder sollte sehen, das Sesshomaru, sowie Ayaka wieder in der Gnade des Kaisers standen. Das war nicht selbstverständlich nach den Vorkommnissen der letzen Wochen. "Ich werde den Kaiser über unsere Pläne informieren", stimmte er nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit zu.

Ayaka atmete erleichterte auf. Auch sie bedrückte es hier Palast zu leben. Alles in ihr strebte nach Freiheit. Lachend drehte sie sich um die Achse.  
"Herrlich. Es geht wieder auf Reisen!", rief sie begeistert aus.

Im selben Moment wurde sie von zwei starken Händen an den Schultern gepackt und festgehalten. Direkt vor sich erblickte sie das Gesicht von Sesshomaru, der sie mit ernstem Blick ansah. "Ich warne dich, Ayaka. Diesmal gibt es keine Fluchtversuche." Für eine Sekunde hatte sie den Atem angehalten, dann begann sie leise zu kichern. "Ich nehme mal an, auch diesmal hätte ich keine Chance Euch zu entkommen."

Seine rechte Hand wanderte in ihren Nacken und fasste zu. "Du wirst mir niemals entkommen. Du gehörst mir", knurrte er Besitz ergreifend. Ayaka trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, sodass sich ihre Körper fast berührten. "Euch will ich auch gar nicht entkommen." Ihre Augen schimmerten verheißungsvoll in der Dunkelheit.  
Tief sog er ihren Geruch ein. Seine Linke wanderte von ihrer Schulter zu ihrer Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Laute Stimmen kamen näher. Seine feinen Sinne nahm die Anwesenheit von den anderen Gästen wahr, die im nächsten Moment sicher um die Wegbiegung erscheinen würden. Widerwillig entließ er Ayaka aus seiner Umarmung

Es wurde verdammt noch mal Zeit aus diesem Palast hier zu verschwinden, hier war man niemals ungestört.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später

Vor ihnen tauchten die Umrisse des Schlosses von Lao-Chin auf. Sie beide verfielen in normale Geschwindigkeit.

Ein Lächeln glitt über Ayaka's Gesicht, als sie hohen Mauern erblickte. "Ich bin gespannt, was Vater dazu sagen wird", rief sie aus. Der freudige Unterton aus ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sie war offensichtlich froh wieder im Schloss ihres Vaters zu sein.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Sesshomaru, der an ihrer Seite stand. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Es zeigte keine Regung. äußerlich war er ruhig, doch in seinem Inneren hatte er Zweifel. Er schätzte, das Lao-Chin nicht sehr begeistert von der jetzigen Verbindung sein würde. Die Verbindung mit dem Kaiser hätte dem Anführer der Wolfsdämonen mehr Einfluss am Hofe verschafft.

Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Braut. Ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Glück, dass sie wieder ihre Familie sehen konnte. Wortlos ging er in Richtung des Eingangsportals. Wie schon beim letzten Mal, wurde es von zwei Wächtern bewacht, die erstaunte Gesichter machten, als sie die Tochter des Schlossherrn erkannten. Eilig verbeugten sie sich und grüßten. Ayaka achtete kaum auf sie und lief eiligen Schrittes in den Hof. Langsamer folgte Sesshomaru ihr. Aus einem der Gebäude tauchte eine schmale Gestalt auf, die verblüfft stoppte, als ihr Blick auf die Besucher fiel.

"AYAKAAA!", hell tönte der Ruf durch das ganze Schloss. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schoss die kleine Person auf Ayaka zu. Sesshomaru unterdrückte gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Instinkte Ayaka beschützen zu wollen, als er den vermeintlichen Angreifer erkannte. Es war Aimi, die jüngere Schwester, die sich da in die Arme von Ayaka warf.

Sie fing sie auf und drehte sie juchzend im Kreis.

Ayaka stellte ihre Schwester ab und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Ihr Lächeln erstarb, als sie die dicken Tränen sah, die nun aus den Augen von Aimi quollen. Eisiger Schrecken erfasste sie.  
"Was ist passiert, Aimi?", fragte Ayaka angsterfüllt. Das Gefühl von drohendem Unheil erfüllte sie plötzlich.  
Die kleine Dämonin schluchzte auf. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder hier bist. Vater... Vater ist krank."  
Ayaka's Miene wurde ernst, als sie sich aufrichtete und einen Blick über das Schloss gleiten ließ. "Wo ist er?"  
"In seinen Gemächern. Der Heiler ist gerade bei ihm."

Mit großen Schritten eilte Ayaka zu dem Hauptgebäude. Durch die Gänge ging sie den vertrauten Weg zu den Gemächern ihres Vaters. Sesshomaru folgte ihr leise, wie ein Schatten.  
Vor der Tür angelangt, klopfte sie leise "Herein!", klang der Befehl.

Ayaka öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. An der rechten Wand befand sich das Lager des Fürsten und der Heiler kniete daneben und zerrieb gerade Kräuter in einem Mörser. Ayaka eilte an das Lager ihres Vaters und kniete sich daneben. Voller Sorge fasste sie nach seiner Hand.  
"Vater! Aimi erzählte mir...", begann sie.

Mit einer energischen Handbewegung unterbrach der Fürst seine Tochter. Sein Gesicht war ungesund bleich und tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen.  
Er ist schmal geworden, bemerkte Ayaka mit Sorge. Doch hatte er anscheinend immer noch seinen eisernen Willen. Er schien sich der Krankheit nicht ergeben zu wollen.

"Willkommen, Ayaka", ein Hauch von Wärme erschien in den dunklen Augen von Lao-Chin. Sein Blick glitt über die zierliche Gestalt seiner Tochter.  
Durch Boten hatte er schon die Neuigkeiten erfahren. So etwas sprach sich schnell herum. Sein Blick glitt zu dem großen, weißhaarigen Youkai, der regungslos hinter Ayaka im Zimmer stand. Der Blick aus den goldenen Augen war ungerührt. Der Lord des Westens war für seine Gefühllosigkeit und Kälte bekannt. Wie konnte es sein, dass seine Tochter so jemanden liebte? Lao-Chin's Sorge um Ayaka war groß.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Ich habe schon die Neuigkeiten erfahren. Jetzt kann ich mich mit eigenen Augen überzeugen, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprechen." Ayaka warf einen hilflosen Blick zu ihrem Gefährten. Der Zustand ihres Vaters übertraf ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.  
Sesshomaru sah ihren kummervollen Blick und trat hinter sie. Seine Hand legte sich tröstend auf ihre Schulter. Lao-Chin beobachtete den Vorgang. "Ayaka ist meine Gefährtin", die kühle Stimme des Hundeyoukai's ließ Lao-Chin lächeln.

Diese sachlich Feststellung war vielleicht nicht genau das, was er sich erhofft hatte zu hören, doch die kleine Geste, mit der der Inuyoukai die Hand auf Ayaka Schulter gelegt hatte und die Blicke, die seine Tochter dem weißhaarigen Youkai zuwarf, beruhigten ihn. Hier waren Gefühle im Spiel. Bei allen Göttern, was war er froh. Er wusste, dass die Heirat mit dem Kaiser Ayaka unglücklich gemacht hätte. Er war jedoch damals nicht in der Lage gewesen, diese Verbindung abzulehnen. Der Befehl des Kaisers war eindeutig gewesen.  
Diese Verbindung jedoch schien von beiden auszugehen. Eine Seltenheit.

Ehen wurden meisten von den Eltern arrangiert. Doch es war immer besser, wenn auch Zuneigung zwischen den Gefährten herrschte. Eine Verbindung mit dem Kaiser hätte ihm einigen Einfluss verschafft, doch auch der Dai-Youkai des Westen war keine schlechte Partie.

Die Stimme seiner Tochter unterbrach seine Überlegungen."Vater... was ist passiert?", fragte Ayaka besorgt.

Lao-Chin's Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf seine älteste Tochter, die immer noch neben seinem Bett kniete und seine Hand hielt. Er erwiderte sanft ihren Händedruck.  
"Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Manabu-sama", er deutete auf den Heiler, der immer noch konzentriert die Kräuter zerrieb. "Hat schon ein Heilmittel zusammengestellt. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder auf den Beinen. So eine kleine Krankheit bringt deinen alten Vater nicht unter die Erde."

Ein erleichterter Seufzer entrang sich Ayaka.  
Der Heiler unterbrach für eine Sekunde sein Tun und sah den Fürsten verblüfft an, dann widmete er sich sofort wieder seiner Arbeit.

Sesshomaru zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Eine Krankheit sollte den Dämon niedergestreckt haben? Das konnte er nicht glauben. Außerdem sagte die Reaktion des Heilers, die ihm nicht entgangen war, genug. Gegen normale Krankheiten waren Dämonen so gut wie immun.

Es sei denn... so eine Krankheit wurde durch den kalten Stahl einer Schwert- oder Dolchklinge verursacht.  
Lao-Chin sah hoch in das regungslose Gesicht des Inuyoukai und wusste im selben Moment, das dieser ihm nicht glaubte.

Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Ayaka. "Dann bin ich beruhigt, Vater. Ich werde inzwischen mal sehen, was Aimi in diesem Haushalt angestellt hat und werde versuchen den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten. Nachher werde ich nochmals nach Euch sehen."  
Zur Bestätigung nickte Lao-Chin."Ist gut, meine Tochter. Weise deinem Gefährten das beste Gästezimmer an. Lord Sesshomaru... Willkommen auf meinem Schloss und in meiner Familie."

Sesshomaru und Ayaka verließen das Gemach. Sorgfältig verschloss Ayaka hinter sich die Tür. Doch anstatt, wie sie es gesagt hatte, nach ihrer Schwester zu suchen, lehnte sie sich gegenüber der Tür an die Holzwand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Krankheit... Pah!", knurrte sie fast unhörbar. "Wem will mein Vater das erzählen? Meint er, ich bin in der Zwischenzeit blind geworden?"  
Sesshomaru zuckte kurz mit der Schulter. "Er will nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst."  
"Vater sollte mich besser kennen. Er kann die wahren Tatsachen nicht vor mir verbergen. Ich werde es eh und je herausfinden. Und je eher, desto besser", erwiderte Ayaka.

Leise Geräusche hinter der Tür ließen sie den Kopf heben. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Heiler verließ das Zimmer.  
Er fuhr zusammen, als er Sesshomaru, sowie Ayaka, unmittelbar vor sich erblickte. Mit einer energischen Handbewegung bedeutete Ayaka ihm die Tür zu schließen. Zögernd kam er ihrer unausgesprochenden Forderung nach.

"Manabu-sama, ich möchte mit Euch sprechen", sagte Ayaka und mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf das Gemach des Fürsten, fuhr sie fort. "Und zwar allein.  
Mein Vater leidet zwar an einer merkwürdigen Krankheit, doch ich nehme mal an, sein Gehör funktioniert immer noch hervorragend."

Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich der Tür zu. "Hier haben die Wände Ohren, Manabu-sama... Nicht wahr, Vater?" Ein undefinierbares Geräusch kam aus dem Gemach.  
Der Heiler nickte nur ergeben und sagte "Gut, denn folgt mir, Ayaka-Hime."

Er führte sie nach draußen und in eines der Nebengebäude. Kaum öffnete er die Tür, schlug Ayaka und Sesshomaru schon der Geruch von Kräutern und Salben entgegen.

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung deutete der Heiler auf die Matten, die auf dem Boden lagen.  
"Was ist passiert, Manabu-sama?", fragte Ayaka, als sie sich den Heiler gegenüber auf die Matten setzte. Sesshomaru nahm neben ihr Platz. Der Heiler warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn, dann wandte er sich an Ayaka, da sie es gewesen war, die ihm die Frage gestellt hatte. "Es war vor etwa fünf Tagen. Der Herr war im Badehaus, als er aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurde. Man verletzte ihn mit einem Dolch, dessen Spitze offenbar vergiftet war. Der Attentäter unterdrückte sein Youki und seinen Geruch. Leider war der Herr zu stark verwundet, als das er ihn verfolgen oder ihn erkennen konnte."

Scharf sog Ayaka die Luft ein. "Ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt mit vergifteter Waffe? Nur ein feiger Mann würde so etwas tun. Das Gift... Habt Ihr ein Heilmittel dagegen?" Der Heiler nickte. "Das Gift kann ich bekämpfen. Meine Kräuter wirken bereits.  
Leider nicht so schnell, wie ich es mir wünschen würde, Ayaka-Hime. Der Herr hat darum Yori-sama um Hilfe gebeten."

Sesshomaru entging nicht, wie Ayaka bei der Nennung von diesem Namen die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Hierzu würde er ihr wohl noch einige Fragen stellen müssen. Fragen, die der Heiler allerdings nicht unbedingt mitzubekommen brauchte.

"Wann kommt Yori-sama hier an?", fragte Ayaka leise nach. Die Erwähnung dieses Namens brachte Erinnerungen mit sich, von denen sie lieber manche verdrängt hätte. "Morgen wird er hier erwartet. Er soll Euren Vater unterstützen. Die Nachricht von seiner Krankheit ließ sich leider nicht gänzlich verheimlichen. Es gehen Gerüchte umher, das andere Clans versuchen werden die Herrschaft zu übernehmen", erklärte der Heiler.

Ayaka nickte Gedankenversunken. So war es immer. Solange der Fürst gesund und kräftig war, kuschten alle vor seiner Macht, ließ er jedoch eine Schwäche erkennen, kamen sie wie die Aasgeiger aus ihren Löchern.  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah den Heiler an. "Wo ist mein Bruder? Wo ist Daichi-kun?"

Der Heiler biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Ein heikles Thema wurde hier angeschnitten. "Es ist mein Fehler. Ich erwähnte, dass ein bestimmtes Kraut die Genesung Eures Herrn Vaters beschleunigen würde. Daichi-sama machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg um diese Kraut zu beschaffen. Es nennt sich Steinkraut und man findet es nur in unterirdischen Höhlen." Der Heiler hob den Kopf und sah Ayaka kummervoll an. "Es ist gefährlich dort.  
Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, da er allein ging. Doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten und verließ das Schloss entgegen der Anweisung von dem Herrn. Deshalb ist auch Yori-sama herbeigerufen worden, um in der Abwesenheit des Erben für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen."

Ayaka nickte nur. Das erklärte es. "Wohin ist er gegangen?", kam die sachliche Frage aus dem Hintergrund. Der Heiler wandte sich an den großen Youkai, der immer noch neben Ayaka saъ.  
"Zu dem heiligen Berg, dem Fujijama. Nur dort, in den unterirdischen Höhlen, gibt es dieses bestimmte Heilkraut..."

Ayaka wandte sich an Sesshomaru. "Ich möchte meinem Bruder nach. Daichi... er ist der Erbe und wenn man es schon auf Vater abgesehen hat, ist die logische Konsequenz, dass man auch den Erben versucht auszuschalten. Er allein hat in einem Hinterhalt kaum Chancen."

Sesshomaru nickte nur zustimmend. Die Kinder von Lao-Chin hatten ein eindeutiges Problem mit der Autorität. Er brauchte da nur an die Reise denken, die sie zusammen unternommen hatten. Ayaka war da nun wirklich nicht gerade den Schwierigkeiten ausgewichen. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen.  
Wenn dieser junge Wolf seiner Schwester nur im Entferntesten ähnlich sah, dann steckte er bestimmt jetzt schon bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten. Doch etwas musste er hier noch tun, bevor sie aufbrechen würden.

"Heiler, du scheinst ein großes Wissen über Kräuter und deren Wirkungen zu haben!", das war keine Frage, die Sesshomaru da stellte, sondern eine sachlich Feststellung.  
Der alte Youkai nickte nur. Aus diesem Grund war er auch der Heiler hier auf dem Schloss. Auf was wollte dieser Inuyoukai denn nur hinaus?

Sesshomaru beugte sich leicht vor und fixierte Manabu mit durchdringendem Blick.  
"Allerdings solltest du in Zukunft sehr sorgfältig die Kräuter auswählen, die du jemanden auf einer Reise mitgibst. Gewisse Sachen haben bestimmt keinerlei Verwendung in einer Reiseapotheke."

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte sich der Heiler keinen Reim auf diese Worte machen, Dann durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke, der ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht weichen ließ. Er warf einen raschen Blick auf Ayaka, die reumütig den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Die Hime hatte doch nicht etwa... seinen Schlaftrunk bei dem Inu angewendet?  
Oder... Doch? Als er Sesshomaru erneut ansah wusste er, dass genau das der Fall gewesen war.  
Er musste schlucken. "Herr... Ihr... Ich...", fing er an zu stottern.

Die Finger der rechten Hand von Sesshomaru knackten bedrohlich. Eilig kniete sich der Heiler hin und neigte demütig den Kopf zu Boden. In was war er da nur reingeraten?

"Dieses Gebräu... Heiler... Ein wahres Meisterwerk!"

Manabu hörte noch das unterdrückte Kichern von Ayaka, dann das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür. Als er zögernd den Kopf hob, befand er sich allein in seiner kleinen Hütte.

Tief atmete er durch und versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Er hatte gedacht, sein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Dieser Inuyoukai war vollkommen unberechenbar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 1

Da hat jemand am Ende doch noch einen gewaltigen Schrecken bekommen.

Beim nächsten Mal lernt ihr einen "**alten Verehrer"**von Ayaka kennen. Ihr könnt Euch sicher vorstellen, dass Sesshomaru nicht gerade begeistert ist. Zum ersten Mal fühlt er etwas, was er zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen als Eifersucht erkennt.

Bitte hinterlaßt mir doch ein kleines review, wie Euch der Anfang gefallen hat

Liebe Grüße chaska


	2. Chapter 2

Hallöchen, das zweite Kapitel geht ins Netz. Diesmal trifft Sesshoamru auf einen alten Verehrer seiner Gefährtin. Zum ersten Mal lehrt er das Gefühl der Eifersucht kennen. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein alter Verehrer

"Wie konntet Ihr Manabu-sama nur so einen Schrecken einjagen? Er hat es nur gut mit mir gemeint. Da ich aus meiner Meinung über die Heirat mit dem Kaiser kein Geheimnis gemacht habe, wollte er mir nur damit helfen. Er dachte, so könnte ich vielleicht den Kaiser in Schach halten, zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit", sagte Ayaka und lächelte erneut

"Leider hat es den Falschen erwischt", knurrte Sesshomaru. Ayaka legte die Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn an.  
"Werdet Ihr mir das je verzeihen können?", fragte sie nun kummervoll. Sie ahnte, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Tat tief verletzt haben musste.

Er sah in ihre traurigen Augen. "Ich habe den Rest meines Lebens Zeit, dich dafür büssen zu lassen. Und ich werde mir bestimmt dazu einige Sachen einfallen lassen", antwortete er und der unerwartete warme Ausdruck in seinen goldenen Augen, als sein Blick viel sagend über ihren Körper glitt, nahm seinen Worten die Bedrohung.  
Ein bekanntes Kribbeln erfasst Ayaka und sie lächelte. "Ich werde Eure Strafe erwarten... Gebieter."

"Wer ist Yori?", die Frage ließ Ayaka's Fröhlichkeit verschwinden. Sie hatte es schon geahnt, dass er es wissen wollte. Überlegend runzelte sie die Stirn.  
Was konnte sie ihn über Yori bloß sagen? "Er ist der Anführer eines kleinen Rudels. Er untersteht der Herrschaft meines Vaters."

"Weiter!", Sesshomaru wusste, dass das nicht alles war. Ayaka streifte ihn mit einem raschen Seitenblick, dann fixierte sie erneut das Hauptgebäude, als wäre es furchtbar interessant. "Yori und ich waren seit unserer frühesten Kindheit befreundet. Wenn ich daran denke, was wir alles angestellt haben, dann kann man von Glück reden, dass dieses Schloss noch steht. Für Yori war es immer selbstverständlich, das er mich zur Gefährtin nehmen würde, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Ich empfand für ihn jedoch immer nur Freundschaft.  
Yori hat um mich geworben, bevor der Kaiser beschloss mich zu heiraten. Bei diesem Werben ist er einmal etwas zu... weit gegangen. Ich habe ihn in seine Schranken verwiesen. Danach war unsere Freundschaft nicht mehr wie früher. Er hatte sich verändert und das nicht unbedingt zu seinem Vorteil.  
Mein Verweis hat ihn aber nicht davon abgehalten, mir weiter den Hof zu machen.  
Mein Vater hätte mich ihm vielleicht sogar versprochen, wenn der Kaiser nicht gewesen wäre. Yori ist jung, waghalsig und hat bisher meinen Vater immer unterstützt."  
"Aber du traust ihm nicht?", fragte er.  
Ayaka schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nun nicht mehr. Irgendetwas an ihm... stört mich."

Das war es also. Dieser Yori hatte sich Aussicht auf Ayaka ausgemalt. Nicht nur das. So wie es Ayaka beschrieben hatte, hatte es dieser Kerl gewagt ihr zu nahe zu treten. Im Nachhinein überkam ihn ein Gefühl, in dem er, zu seinem Erstaunen, Eifersucht erkennen musste.  
Sollte dieser Kerl seine Grenzen Morgen nicht erkennen, dann würde er sie ihm aufzeigen müssen und zwar recht nachdrücklich. Und es würde ihm eine ganz persönliche Freude sein.

Die Schatten der Dämmerung krochen langsam über das Schloss. Ayaka warf einen Blick in den Himmel. "Ich werde Euch Eure Gemächer für heute Nacht zeigen lassen. Es hat wohl keinen Zweck heute noch aufzubrechen. Der heilige Berg ist voller Tücken." Sie sah ihn fragend an und er nickte zustimmend.

Ayaka winkte einen Diener heran und befahl ihm den Haushofmeister zu holen. "Ich werde noch mal nach meinem Vater sehen", sagte Ayaka und ließ ihren Blick nachdenklich über das Haupthaus gleiten. Die Sorge um ihren Vater und ihren Bruder waren deutlich in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen. Der Haushofmeister erschien und verneigte sich höflich. Ayaka wandte den Blick zu ihm. "Bringe Lord Sesshomaru in die besten Gästezimmer. Ihm soll jeder Wunsch erfüllt werden."  
"Es wird geschehen, wie ihr befiehlt Ayaka-Hime", mit einer Verbeugung bestätigte der Dämon den Befehl.

Ayaka wandte sich an Sesshomaru. Sie senkte traurig den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid, das Ihr ein solches... Chaos hier antreffen musstet. Ich..." Er hob seine Hand und legte sie ihr unter das Kinn. Mit sanftem Druck hob er es an und zwang Ayaka ihn anzusehen. "Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir. Wir werden den Attentäter finden. Ich bin nun an deiner Seite."  
Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. "Er wird sich wünschen nie auf dieses Schloss gekommen zu sein."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sah aus dem Fenster. Es zeigte in den Innenhof. Nach einem kurzen Rundblick hatte er festgestellt, dass das Gästezimmer wohl eines der besten im Schloss war und man hatte es ihm, den zukünftigen Gefährten der ältesten Tochter, zugeteilt. Eine Ehre.

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich schon über das Land gesenkt. Gedankenverloren sah er auf das mit Seide bespannte Lager. Er legte weder Haori noch Rüstung ab, sondern legte sich voll bekleidet auf die große Lagerstatt. Tokijin fand seinen Platz direkt neben ihm.

Er war zwar hier eigentlich unter Freunden, doch das was mit dem Fürsten geschehen war, zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass es auch hier Feinde gab. Derjenige, der so verrückt sein würde, unangemeldet in sein Zimmer zu kommen, würde eine für ihn durchaus unangenehme Überraschung erleben. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er benötigte keinen Schlaf, aber er würde sich so leichter entspannen können.

Leise Geräusche an der Tür ließen ihn aufhorchen. Seine Nasenflüge bebten, als er den inzwischen so vertrauten Geruch aufnahm.  
Die Tür schloss sich wieder hinter seinem nächtlichen Besucher. Leise tappende Schritte näherten sich seinem Bett und blieben genau neben ihm stehen.

Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte die schlanke in einem weißen Yukata gekleidete Gestalt von Ayaka. "Du weißt, dass es nicht richtig ist, dass du hier bist. Noch sind wir offiziell, laut dem Kaiser, keine Gefährten", sagte er leise. "Das fällt Euch früh ein", kam es ebenso leise von Ayaka zurück. Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper. "Ich... ich... brauche Euch", kam es dann zögerlich.

Wortlos rückte er ein Stück zur Seite. Ayaka kroch rasch zu ihm und lehnte sich an seinen Körper. Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, tat ihr gut.  
Es hatte sie eine Kälte erfasst, die nicht nur körperlicher, sondern auch seelischer Natur war.

Wie konnte das alles nur geschehen? Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, so einen Verrat hier vorzufinden. Wer konnte ihrem geliebten Vater nur so etwas antun wollen?

Sesshomaru legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie noch fester an sich. Es freute ihn, dass sie seine Nähe suchte, dass sie ihm so vertraute. Sacht strich er über ihr dichtes Haar, und fühlte, wie sie sich näher an ihn schmiegte. "Ruh dich aus. Bei mir bist du sicher... Gefährtin", flüsterte ihr leise zu.  
"Ich weiß,... ai shiteru, Sesshomaru", kam es kaum hörbar als Antwort, dann glitt sie in tiefen Schlaf.  
Einem Schlaf von dem sie wusste, dass er von Sesshomaru beschützt werden würde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heller Sonnenschein fiel durch das Fenster. Ayaka begann sich langsam zu rühren. Als sie Augen aufschlug, sah sie als erstes goldene Augen, die sie mit eindringlichem Blick beobachteten.  
"Guten Morgen, Sesshomaru-sama", murmelte sie noch leicht verschlafen. Für einen Moment war sie versucht den Kopf wieder an seine Schulter zu legen und die Augen zu schließen.

Leider riss sie seine Stimme aus diesen Gedanken. "Du musst gehen. Wir wollen sobald wie möglich aufbrechen. Mach dich reisefertig." Mit einem leisen Seufzer erhob sie sich von dem Lager.

Fasziniert beobachtete Sesshomar sie, wie sie sich, beleuchtet von dem hellen Sonnenlicht, reckte. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über die Gedanken, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf schossen. Er begehrte diese Frau mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Ansonsten hatte er seine Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle, nur bei dieser Frau versagte seine Selbstbeherrschung.

Ayaka wandte ihm den Kopf zu. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich nichts von seinen Gedankengängen ab. Dennoch spürte sie mit weiblicher Intuition, was ihn beschäftigte.  
Rasch beugte sie sich vor und hauchte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verschwand sie mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ihre Müdigkeit von vorhin Lügen strafte.

So rasch wie möglich kehrte Ayaka in ihre Gemächer zurück. Das Schloss erwachte allmählich und die Diener begannen wieder ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen. Es gelang ihr unbeobachtet in ihre Räume zu gelangen. Rasch huschte sie durch die Tür und schloss wieder hinter sich.  
Sesshomaru hatte Recht, je eher sie aufbrachen, desto schneller würden sie Daichi finden und umso eher würde ihr Vater das Heilkraut bekommen.

Aus einer ihrer Truhen nahm sie sich eine dunkle Hakama und einen Haori mit Blumenmuster.  
Kaum hatte sie sich angekleidet, als es schon an der Tür klopfte. Ohne das "Herein!" abzuwarten wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Aimi kam herein. Sie stürmte auf Ayaka zu und umarmte sie. "Guten Morgen, Onee-chan!", rief sie fröhlich.

Ayaka fing sie auf. "Morgen, Aimi! Schon so früh auf ?!?"  
Die Kleine löste sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück. Prüfend sog sie die Luft ein, dann musterte sie Ayaka. Ein listiges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
"Ich glaube, es gibt da so eine Anordnung vom Kaiser, dass ihr erst nach der Hochzeit die Nächte miteinander verbringt... oder täusche ich mich?"

Ayaka fuhr hoch und Röte breitete sich unwillkürlich auf ihren Wangen aus. "Und ich glaube, dass du noch zu jung bist, um dir um solche Traditionen den Kopf zu zerbrechen."  
Das Kleine kicherte vergnügt und wich in Richtung Fenster zurück. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Schwesterherz. Ich glaube, Vater wird auch nichts dagegen haben."  
Ihr Blick fiel auf dem Fenster und im nächsten Moment verschwand ihr Lächeln.  
"Aber ich schätze, dem da unten wird es wohl nicht gleich sein."

Neugierig trat Ayaka an ihre Seite und sah nach unten auf den Hof. Dort war eine Gruppe von etwa zehn Wolfsdämonen angekommen. Sie sahen sehr kriegerisch aus. Alle waren bewaffnet. Größtenteils mit Schwertern, aber sie sah auch einige Sperre und einer trug sogar eine riesige Axt. Die meisten kannte sie davon nicht, doch der Anführer, der war ihr nur zu bekannt.  
"Yori!", murmelte sie leise.  
"Das gibt Ärger...", sagte Aimi angespannt und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken auf die große, weißhaarige Gestalt, die ebenfalls auf dem Innenhof stand. Langsam zog die Wolfsmeute einen Halbkreis um Sesshomaru.

Lautlos fluchte Ayaka, als sie sah, wie der Anführer der kleinen Wolfsgruppe und der Inuyoukai genau aufeinander zusteuerten. Hastig wandte sie sich ab, griff nach ihrem Schwert befestigte es an ihrer linken Seite und steckte den Dolch hinten in ihren Gürtel.  
Ohne weiter auf ihre kleine Schwester zu achten, die wie gebannt am Fenster stand und das Geschehen im Hof weiterverfolgte, rannte Ayaka nach unten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne schien hell. Es würde ein strahlender Tag werden. Ideal zum Reisen. Auch wenn diese Reise kein Vergnügen sein würde. Plötzlich drehte sich der Wind und trug Sesshomaru neue Nachrichten zu. Er hatte sich an die verschiedenen Gerüche, die hier im Schloss herrschten schon gewöhnt, doch was der Wind nun ihm zutrug, war neu und hob nicht gerade seine Laune.

Unter dem großen Torbogen, dem Eingang zum Schlosshof, tauchte eine Gruppe von Wolfsdämonen auf. Etwa zehn Stück. Sie kamen johlend auf den Hof und benahmen sich, als ob ihnen das ganze Schloss gehören würde. Die Wachen hatten sie vorbeigelassen, dass hieß, sie waren keine Unbekannten für sie. Das ließ nur den einen Schluss zu, dass dieser Yori, von dem Ayaka gestern gesprochen hatte, die Gruppe anführte. So wie die hier auftauchten, bekam er gleich den richtigen Eindruck von diesem Kerl. Wer sein Rudel so wenig unter Kontrolle hatte, war alles andere, nur kein guter Anführer.

Der Haushofmeister eilte an Sesshomaru vorbei, der Gruppe entgegen. Tief verbeugte er sich vor einem jungen Wolfsyoukai. Dieser trug sein langes, schwarzes Haar offen. Sein Gesicht wies markante Züge auf. Das Kinn war herrisch nach vorne gestreckt. Der Körper war mit einer Rüstung geschützt. An seiner linken Seite hing ein Schwert. "Yori-sama, Herzlich willkommen. Der Herr wird Euch gleich empfangen. Er bittet nur noch um etwas Geduld", klang die Stimme des Haushofmeisters zu Sesshomaru herüber.

"Wir werden warten!", kam die Antwort. Der Haushofmeister eilte schnell von dannen. Die Wolfsdämonen bemerkten Sesshomaru und ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Seine Erscheinung war wahrhaftig nicht gerade unfällig zu nennen. Sesshomaru unterdrückte sein Youki fast vollkommen. So war seine wahre Stärke nicht zu erkennen. Mit kühlem Blick musterte er die Gruppe, die sich nun lauernd näherte. Vor ihm stellten sie sich in einem Halbkreis auf.

Der Anführer trat direkt vor ihn und baute sich vor ihm auf. Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, glitt sein Blick in schon fast entwürdigender Weise an dem Inuyoukai hinab.  
"Was haben wir denn hier? Einen Inuyoukai. Welch seltener Besuch in den Ländern der Wolfsclans. Normalerweise trauen sich Hunde hier nicht alleine her. Du scheinst da wohl sehr mutig, oder gar sehr dumm zu sein."

Sesshomaru's linke Augenbraue hob sich leicht in die Höhe. Seine erste Einschätzung von diesem Yori war offensichtlich nicht ganz vollständig gewesen.  
Zu der Tatsache, dass er ein schlechter Anführer war, hatte dieser Kerl auch keine Ahnung von angemessenem Benehmen. Man sollte immer vorher prüfen, mit wem man diese Spielchen spielen konnte, oder mit wem nicht. Dieser Wolfsyoukai war nicht nur sträflich dumm, sondern auch sehr schnell tot, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Stirnrunzelnd sog Yori die Luft ein und Sesshomaru wusste, was sein Gegenüber so nachdenklich machte. An seinem Körper haftete noch immer der Geruch von Ayaka und das in einer Stärke und Intensität, wie sie kaum durch ein freundliches "_Hallo_" entstanden war. Die Lage war wohl mehr als eindeutig.

"Hey, du Hund. Du riechst... du riechst nach...", wie ein Schlag durchzuckte Yori die Erkenntnis. Für den ersten Moment hatte er den Geruch, der diesem arroganten Youkai vor ihm anhaftete, nicht richtig einordnen können.  
Doch nun war er sich sicher. Er roch nach Ayaka.

Ein wütendes Knurren drang aus Yori's Kehle. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Schwert und schloss sich um den Griff.  
"Ayaka!", war alles, was er sagte.

Gleichmütig sah ihn Sesshomaru an.  
"Rede, du Hund, wie kann es sein, dass du ...", schrie Yori auf.  
Mit blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit schoss Sesshomaru's Hand vor und umschloss, wie eine eiserne Klammer, die Kehle des Wolfes. Yori kam nicht mehr dazu sein Schwert zu ziehen, geschweige denn eine andere abwehrende Bewegung zu machen. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm die Luft knapp, deutlich war der Hauch von Gift in der Luft zu spüren und Yori's Haut am Hals begann unangenehm zu brennen.

Das Wolfsrudel war zusammengezuckt. Doch keiner wagte ihrem Anführer zur Hilfe zu eilen. Die Blicke, die der große, weißhaarige Youkai ihnen zuwarf, bannten sie auf der Stelle. Gleichzeitig spürten sie, wie das Youki von ihrem Gegenüber langsam anstieg. In einer Art und Weise, die ihnen verriet, das sie hier auf einen Gegner getroffen waren, den sie hoffnungslos unterschätzt hatten. Das hier war ein mächtiger Youkai, wenn nicht sogar ein Youkaifürst.

"Du solltest schnell lernen, wie man höflich spricht, Welpe. Ansonsten werde ich vergessen, dass ich hier nur Gast bin", kam der kalte Kommentar von Sesshomaru. Mit einer Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk, schleuderte er Yori zur Seite. Der Wolf überschlug sich und prallte hart auf den Boden auf.

Yori richtete sich halb auf und rieb sich die Kehle, die durch den Griff, sowie durch die Gifteinwirkung in arge Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. "Wer bist... seid Ihr?", keuchte er, sich im letzten Moment auf Höflichkeit besinnend.

"Er ist mein Gefährte!", kam die klare, weibliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Yori's Blick glitt an Sesshomaru vorbei. Ayaka näherte sich aus der Richtung des Haupthauses. Sie trat an Sesshomaru's Seite und sah auf Yori mit einem missbilligen Blick herab. "Ich dachte, dass du inzwischen gelernt hast, dass es immer jemanden gibt, der stärker ist als man selbst."

Mit einem Blick auf das Rudel, fuhr sie fort. Ihre Miene war dabei genauso kühl, wie ihre Worte. "Ihr seid hier Gäste meines Vaters des Fürsten, der Wolfclans. Entsprechend dieser Stellung habt ihr euch hier im Schloss zu benehmen. Ansonsten...", ließ sie die Drohung offen in der Luft schweben.

Der Haushofmeister war ebenfalls dazu getreten. Er hatte nur die letzten Aktionen mitbekommen. Insgeheim freute er sich, dass Yori und seine Gruppe eine kleine Zurechtweisung erhalten hatten. Bei den letzten Besuchen hatten sie sich immer wie die Herren aufgespielt. Mehr als einmal hatte sich Dienerinnen bei ihm im Vertrauen über die dreisten Rudelmitglieder beschwert.

Er warf dem Inuyoukai einen schnellen Blick zu. Sesshomaru hatte sich hier Feinde geschaffen. An dessen Stelle würde er immer dafür sorgen, sich den Rücken frei zu halten. "Verzeiht... Der Herr, Lao-Chin-sama, empfängt Euch nun, Yori-sama."

Yori stemmte sich auf die Beine und klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern.  
"Wir sollten noch mal über deine... Wahl reden, Ayaka-chan", sagte er an die junge Dämonin gewandt. Ayaka's Miene verschloss sich noch ein wenig mehr. "Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch zu bereden hätten, Yori-sama. Die Entscheidung ist gefallen, finde dich damit ab."

Ein falsches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er leicht den Kopf neigte.  
"Das Leben geht manchmal seltsame Wege, Ayaka-chan. Manchmal erlebt man Überraschungen, die dem Leben eine dann andere Wendung geben."  
Mit diesen Worten ging er, ohne den beiden nochmals einen Blick zuzuwerfen, dem Haushofmeister folgend, in das Haupthaus. Das Rudel begann sich zögernd zu zerstreuen und lagerte schweigend in zwei kleinen Gruppen.

"Ich verstehe dich jetzt", sagte Sesshomaru. Ihm war klar, dass er sich hier einen unversöhnlichen Feind geschaffen hatte. Doch dieser Welpe war sich gar nicht bewusst, mit welchem Gegner er im Begriff war sich anzulegen.  
Er würde es spätestens merken, wenn er starb, doch dann war es für Reue zu spät.

"Seine Loyalität meinem Vater gegenüber stand niemals in Frage. Leider vergisst er immer wieder, dass ich nie mehr für ihn empfunden habe, wie Freundschaft", bedauernd sah Ayaka Yori nach. Sie hatte Sorge, dass dieses Zusammentreffen von Sesshomaru und Yori schlimme Folgen haben würde. Schlimme Folgen für Yori, wenn er sich nicht beherrschte beim nächsten Mal.  
Sie wusste, das Sesshomaru sich nur ihr zuliebe zurückgehalten hatte. Das nächste Mal würde Yori nicht soviel Glück haben.

"Wir brechen auf!", unterbrach Sesshomaru ihre Überlegungen. Ayaka nickte nur und folgte ihm aus dem Tor hinaus.  
Draußen verfielen sie in die Reisegeschwindigkeit von Dämonen. Wie zwei Blitze schossen sie über die Landschaft in Richtung des heiligen Berges.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sei herzlich willkommen, Yori-san!", mit diesen Worten begrüßte Lao-Chin den jungen Wolfsyoukai in seinem Arbeitsraum. Der Fürst hatte es sich nehmen lassen, trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustandes, Yori in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu empfangen. Er war ja auch wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Nur für größere Konfrontationen fehlte ihm noch die Kraft.

Yori verbeugte sich tief und ehrerbietig. "Mein Herr! Ich freue, mich Euch dienen zu können."  
Mit einer einladenden Geste zeigte Lao-Chin auf einen niedrigen Stuhl. Yori nahm Platz und musterte den Fürsten unauffällig.

Lao-Chin litt offensichtlich noch unter den Auswirkungen des Anschlages. Allerdings schien es ihm langsam wieder besser zu gehen. Doch Yori entging nicht das leise Zittern der Hand des Fürsten.

"Womit kann ich Euch dienen, Herr?", fragte Yori.  
"Du hast sicher von dem feigen Anschlag auf mein Leben gehört. Mein Sohn Daichi ist aufgebrochen, um mir ein Kraut zu beschaffen, das den Heilungsprozess beschleunigt. Damit ist das Schloss einem Angriff ohne fähigen Anführer schutzlos ausgeliefert. Dur wirst die Verteidigung übernehmen, solange mein Sohn nicht anwesend ist. Dafür wirst du auch belohnt werden."

Yori neigte den Kopf. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch diesen Dienst erweisen zu können. Und eine Belohnung ist nicht notwendig. Die Ehre Eures Vertrauens ist Lohn genug." Zufrieden legte Lao-Chin die Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Wolfs. "Das sind die Worte eines ehrenvollen Kriegers. Nichts anderes habe ich von dir erwartet, Yori-san. Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause. Die Diener sind angewiesen euch jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen."

"Ich danke Euch, mein Fürst!", erwiderte Yori. Für einen Moment zögerte er, dann fasste er sich ein Herz und sprach den Fürsten auf seine Tochter an. "Lao-Chin-sama, ich sah, dass Eure Tochter wieder zurückgekehrt ist."  
Lao-chin nickte." Ja. Sie wird den Kaiser nicht heiraten. Unsere Erhabenheit hat die Verlobung gelöst."  
Hoffnung durchzuckte den jungen Youkai, doch wurde sie im nächsten Moment brutal zerstört.  
"Sicher hast du schon Sesshomaru-sama, den Fürst der westlichen Länder, kennen gelernt. Er ist Ayaka's Gefährte. Momentan sind die beiden meinem Sohn nach und wollen für seine sichere Heimkehr sorgen."

Der Lord der westlichen Länder. Ein Youkaifürst. Yori überlegte. Gegen so einen offen anzutreten, wäre reiner Selbstmord. So wie es aussah, würde er sich wohl eine Verbindung mit Ayaka abschminken können.

Es sei denn... diesem Inuyoukai würde überraschender Weise etwas zustoßen. Dann wäre Ayaka wieder frei.

Keine seiner Überlegungen zeichnete sich auf Yori's Gesicht ab.  
Lao-Chin hatte ihn genau beobachtet. Er wusste, dass sich der junge Youkai immer Hoffnungen auf seine Tochter gemacht hatte. Doch diese waren jetzt endgültig vergebens.

Yori hob den Blick. "Ich verstehe, mein Lord. Ich hoffe, die Hime wird ihr Glück finden." Anerkennend nickte Lao-Chin. Ihn freute, wie Yori die für ihn sicher schmerzvolle Nachricht aufnahm. "Gesprochen wie ein Samurai. Und nun geh und tu deine Pflicht!"

Yori stand auf verbeugte sich nochmals und verließ dann das Arbeitszimmer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 2

Das nächste Mal geht es los "**Auf zum heiligen Berg**". Das Rettungskommando kleiner Bruder wird gestartet. Dabei treffen Ayaka und Sesshomaru, wie erwartet, auf Schwierigkeit. (könnte ja gar nicht anderes sein).

Und über den ehemaligen Verehrer von Ayaka, Yori, erfahrt ihr beunruhigende Neuigkeiten.

Liebe Grüße chaska


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
hier kommt das dritte Kapitel von der Geschichte. Vielleicht stehen die meisten von Euch dem alten Verehrer von Ayaka, Yori, nicht gerade positiv gegenüber. Der Verdacht liegt nahe, dass er in Wahrheit nicht ganz so loyal ist, wie er sich Ayaka's Vater gegenüber gibt. 

Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen und überprüfen, ob der Verdacht richtig ist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auf zum heiligen Berg

In nicht allzu großer Entfernung tauchte der Fujijama vor ihnen auf. Sesshomaru und Ayaka fielen in normale Geschwindigkeit zurück.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Waldstück, das sich fast bis zum Fuß des Berges zog. Hier gab es einen Weg durch das Gehölz. Es war der kürzeste Weg hin und auch wieder zurück.

Hier musste auch Daichi lang gegangen sein. Bis jetzt waren sie weder ihm, noch irgendwelchen Spuren von ihm begegnet. Den Rest des Weges würden sie normal weitergehen.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Sesshomaru die Strecke mit Fliegen zu überwinden und den beschwerlichen Weg durch den Wald zu vermeiden, doch wenn der Wolfsyoukai schon wieder auf dem Rückweg war, dann konnten sie ihn vielleicht verpassen.  
Also war es besser den etwas längeren und umständlicheren Weg zu nehmen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Yori den Innenhof wieder betrat, sah er nur noch sein Rudel dort lagern. Dieser weißhaarige Youkai, sowie Ayaka waren verschwunden. Sie waren offensichtlich dem ältesten Sohn des Fürsten, Daichi, nach.

Yori's Blick glitt über das Schloss. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Bald würde alles ihm gehören.

Lao-Chin war durch seinen Angriff noch so geschwächt, dass er sich nicht verteidigen konnte. Die Fallen zum heiligen Berg waren aufgestellt und wenn Daichi nicht in sie tappen würden, dann wohl dieser arrogante Inuyoukai bestimmt. Um Ayaka war es allerdings schade, denn diese hübsche Dämonin, hätte sich als nette Gefährtin gemacht, doch was sollte es. Aber er würde sicher eine andere finden. Außerdem gab es ja auch noch Aimi, die jüngere Schwester. Sicher, sie war noch etwas jung, doch vielleicht würde sie in ein paar Jahren genauso schön sein, wie Ayaka. Und außerdem konnte man bei ihrer Erziehung noch immer dagegenwirken, dass sie nicht so aufsässig werden würde, wie Ayaka.

Das Sesshomaru und Ayaka allerdings aufgebrochen waren um Daichi zu finden, war nicht eingeplant gewesen. Ihre Anwesenheit hier auf dem Schloss machte überhaupt alles schwieriger. Sollten sie erfolgreich und auch noch so geschickt sein, um den Fallen zu entgegengehen, dann war sein Plan die Herrschaft über die östlichen Wolfclane zu übernehmen in Gefahr.

Vielleicht wäre es besser ihnen zuvorzukommen und den Erben schon am heiligen Berg auszuschalten.  
Das war eine gute Idee. Genauso würde er es tun. Seine Leuten würden dicht halten, wenn er sich entfernte.

Er gab seinem Unteranführer einen kurzen Wink. Der nickte nur, dann verschwand Yori durch das Tor. Er würde sich beeilen müssen, um Ayaka und Sesshomaru unbemerkt überholen zu können.

Schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich. Seine Fallen würden sie sicher aufhalten oder vielleicht hatte er ja auch Glück und sie würden sogar durch eine von ihnen sterben.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helles Sonnenlicht drang durch das lichte Laubdach und malte helle Flecken auf den Waldboden. Die Vögel zwitscherten zwischen den Ästen hoch über dem Boden.  
Alles schien friedlich. Der schmale Pfad schlängelte sich einer Schlange gleich durch den Wald. Farne und Gebüsch säumten ihn teilweise.

Ayaka wusste, dass dies der kürzeste Weg zum Fuji war. Ihr Bruder hatte, genauso wie sie, nicht die Fähigkeit zu fliegen. Er würde ihn sicher gegangen sein. Vielleicht war er ja auch schon auf dem Rückweg und sie würden ihn treffen. Allerdings konnte die Suche nach dem Heilkraut innerhalb der Höhlen unter dem Fuji zeitraubend sein. Dann würden sie ihn sicher am heiligen Berg auf ihn treffen.

Misstrauisch musterte Ayaka den Weg, der vor ihr lag. Trotz der friedlichen Szene spürte sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Fast schon wie eine Warnung.  
Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers spürte sie eine drohende Gefahr. Leider konnte sie unmöglich sagen woher sie kam.

Sesshomaru tat es ihr gleich. Witternd hob er den Kopf. Auch ihn störte etwas hier, und auch er konnte nicht genau bestimmen, was es war.  
"Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Achte auf jeden deiner Schritte", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Ayaka nickte nur zustimmend. Langsam ging sie vorwärts, während Sesshomaru die Nachhut übernahm, um eventuelle Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt abfangen zu können. Ayaka tat den nächsten Schritt, als sie unter ihren Füßen plötzlich etwas erzittern spürte. Als wenn etwas durch ihren Schritt zerrissen worden wäre.

Mit einem Warnschrei warf sie sich zu Boden. Im nächsten Moment rauschte ein Baumstamm mit angespitzter Vorderseite über sie hinweg und donnerte gegen den nächsten Baum.

Hätte Ayaka noch aufrecht gestanden, dann wäre sie förmlich durch den Spitze des Stammes an den Baum genagelt worden. Auch Sesshomaru war es gelungen durch einen Satz rükwärts der Gefahr zu entgehen. Ayaka drehte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete die Falle, der sie eben gerade noch entkommen war. Der Baumstamm pendelte noch leicht hin und her.

"Was für eine feige Falle", sagte Sesshomaru, als er an dem Baumstamm vorbeiging und Ayaka die Hand zum Aufstehen reichte. Ayaka ergriff sie und stand auf. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem pendelnden Stamm. "Eine Falle nach Menschenart. Nichts Magisches. Nicht schlecht. Eine magische Falle hätten wir gespürt und hätten sie umgangen. Aber so etwas...", sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben es hier mit jemanden zu tun der sich nicht zu schade ist die hinterhältigsten Methoden anzuwenden, um an sein Ziel zu kommen."

"Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass es auf diesem Weg noch mehr Fallen gibt", gab Sesshomaru zu bedenken. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er den weiteren Weg, der sich durch den Wald schlängelte und direkt auf den Fuji zuging.  
"Diese Fallen sind nicht für uns gedacht gewesen, sondern für deinen Bruder. Keiner konnte damit rechnen, dass wir Gestern auf dem Schloss deines Vaters ankommen würden. Das ist der kürzeste Weg zum Berg hin und zurück. Jemand möchte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass dein Bruder mit dem Heilkraut euer Schloss erreicht. Nebenbei schaltet man auch den Erben endgültig aus." Widerwillig zollte er dem unbekannten Attentäter Respekt. Der Plan war gut durchdacht.

Ayaka hatte die Untersuchung des Baumstammes abgeschlossen. "Er hat seine Aura vollständig unterdrückt. Seinen typischen Geruch ebenfalls. Eines kann ich jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen. Es war ein Wolfsyoukai."

"Es ist egal, wer er ist. Er hat sein Leben verwirkt", sagte Sesshomaru mit kühler Stimme. Er nahm diesen Fall jetzt sehr persönlich, denn nun wurde auch Ayaka von diesem Attentäter bedroht.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seit fast zwei Stunden waren sie nun schon unterwegs. Sie hatten keinerlei weitere Fallen ausmachen können. Sollte das wirklich schon alles gewesen sein?  
Sesshomaru konnte es nicht glauben. Nein, da wollte jemand sie nur in Sicherheit wiegen, damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit nachließ. Sie hatten die Marschreihenfolge eingehalten. Ayaka ging als erstes, dann folgte er um ihr den Rücken zu sichern, sollte eine Falle erst auslösen, wenn sie sie passierte hatten. Auf diese Weise kam sie jedoch nur langsam voran.

Vorsichtig setzte Ayaka einen Fuß vor den anderen. Der Marsch dauerte ihr zu lange. Ihr Bruder konnte in Schwierigkeiten stecken, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatten. Alles hier wies auf einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen hin.

Plötzlich gab der Boden unter Ayaka's Füßen nach. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sie in die Tiefe. Im nächsten Moment gab es einen Ruck an ihrem rechten Arm, der ihr fast das Gelenk aus der Schulter riss, und sie pendelte sicher gehalten über dem Boden der Grube, die sich so unvermutet unter ihr aufgetan hatte. Sie sah nach oben und entdeckte die Finger von der Hand Sesshomaru's, die sich fest um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen hatte. Mit einem Ruck wurde sie wieder in die Höhe gezogen und sicher an den Rand der Grube gestellt.

Erleichtert atmete Ayaka auf. "Eine neue Falle!", sagte sie und sah in die Grube hinab, die ihr beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden war.  
"Offensichtlich!", kam der trockene Kommentar von ihrem Begleiter an ihrer Seite.

Der Blick in die Tiefe zeigte Ayaka, wie knapp sie dem Unheil entkommen war. Auf dem Boden der Grube befanden sich angespitzte Bambusstäbe.  
Sie hätten sich wie Speere in den fallenden Körper gebohrt und ihn aufgespießt. Angewidert verzog Ayaka das Gesicht. "Diese Fallen sind wirklich heimtückisch."

"Sie vergeuden unsere Zeit. Zeit, die wir nicht haben", sagte Sesshomaru. Er hatte beschlossen die ganze Sache zu verkürzen. Entschlossen zog er Tokijin aus dem Gürtel.

Ayaka spürte deutlich wie sein Energiepegel anstieg. Er setzte sein Youki frei, und die Klinge reagierte. Als er zuschlug, löste sich ein blauer Energiewirbel und raste den Weg entlang.  
Büsche verbrannten gleich zu Asche, größere Bäume knickten, wie Streichhölzer unter der Wucht der Druckwelle. Egal, was für Fallen sich noch auf diesem Weg befunden hatten, durch diese Energie waren sie ausgelöst und damit entschärft worden oder gleich zu Asche zerbröselt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass, wenn Daichi schon auf dem Rückweg gewesen war, dieser Vernichtungswelle hatte ausweichen können.

Ayaka legte leicht den Kopf schief und besah sich die breite Schneise, die sich nun statt des schmalen Weges durch den Wald zog. "Wow !", murmelte sie anerkennend. "Warum nicht gleich so? So kommen wir auch wesentlich schneller voran."

Sie erntete einen vielsagenden Blick von Sesshomaru, bevor dieser sein Schwert zurück in den Gürtel steckte.  
"Komm!", mit dem Wort machte sich der Youkai wieder auf den Weg. Ayaka folgte auf dem Fuß.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Bäume wichen allmählich vor ihnen zurück und sie erreichten eine kleine Hügelkuppe. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine freie Fläche ohne Bäume, eine große Wiese mit hohen Gräsern bewachsen.  
Direkt dahinter erhob sich majestätisch der heilige Berg. Auf der Kuppe befand sich kein Schnee. Der riesige Vulkan lag wie ein schlafendes Ungeheuer vor ihnen.

Ein Ungeheuer, das allerdings am Erwachen war. Denn von der Kraterspitze, die teilweise von Wolken verdeckt war, kräuselte sich grauer Rauch in den Himmel.

Es würde sie vielleicht nicht nur ein heimtückischer Attentäter dort oben erwarten. Nein, sogar der gesamte Berg konnte zu ihrem Feind werden.

Einem tödlichen Feind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 3

Die heimtückischen Fallen für Daichi sind entschärft, doch die Gefahr für den Erben des Wolfsclan noch nicht gebannt.

So wie es aussieht nähern sich Ayaka und Sesshomaru einem erwachenden Vulkan.  
Das macht die ganze Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher. Das nächste Mal müssen die beiden mit Schrecken erkennen, dass "**das Ungeheuer erwacht**" ist. Und das bezieht sich leider nicht nur auf den Vulkan.

Liebe Grüße chaska


	4. Chapter 4

Hallöchen,

hier kommt nach langer Wartezeit ein weiteres Kapitel.

Sicher haben sich einige gefragt, wie Yori, ein alter Freund von Ayaka, solche schlimmen Pläne hegen kann. Manchmal verändern sich eben auch Youkai ins Negative. Die Aussicht Macht zu haben, der Herrscher über die Wölfe zu werden hat Yori so handeln lassen. Er vergisst sämtliche Treue und Loyalität um zu erreichen, was er will.

Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen schreckt er von nichts zurück, weder vor Verrat oder vor Mord...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Ungeheuer erwacht

Der schmale Pfad schlängelt sich allmählich in die Höhe. Nach und nach wurde die Vegetation karger. Die Bäume machten niedrigen Büschen Platz, die teilweise verkrüppelt durch die eisigen Winde, dicht am Boden wuchsen. Schließlich verschwand auch der letzte Rest der kärglichen Pflanzendecke und machte kahlen Felsen Platz. Die Luft wurde immer dünner.

Den beiden Youkai merkte man die Anstrengungen des Anstieges nicht an. Höhenmeter um Höhenmeter überwanden sie. Manchmal mussten sie tiefe Spalten überspringen, aus denen heiße Dämpfe emporstiegen. Das alles zeigte an, dass der Berg wieder erwacht war. Das unterschwellige Grollen begleitete sie den gesamten Aufstieg.

Sesshomaru blieb stehen. Vor ihnen, in einer senkrechten Wand, war der Eingang zu einer tiefen Höhle zu erkennen. Der Boden war bedeckt von einem erkalteten Lavastrom. Hier hatte sich die Lava einen unterirdischen Weg aus dem Berg gebahnt. Es gab eine Menge solcher Tunnel. Da das der kürzeste Weg war, war es mehr als wahrscheinlich, das der jüngere Bruder von Ayaka ihn gewählt hatte.

Mit zusammengekniffen Augen suchte Sesshomaru die Spitze des Berges ab. Noch war dort oben kein helles Leuchten zu erkennen, das zeigte, dass der Berg Lava spie, doch er spürte die Vorzeichen nur zu deutlich. Es glich einem Himmelsfahrtkommando in den Berg einzudringen, während er kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand. Wie leicht konnte ihnen die Lava dann den Rückweg versperren.

Auch Ayaka musterte Berg mit Sorge. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen in dieses Tunnelsystem von erkalteten Lavaströmen zu gehen. Doch der Heiler sagte, dass nur dort die Steinblume wuchs, die ihren Vater schnell heilen konnte. Daichi war dort drinnen. Vielleicht war er in Schwierigkeiten, denn wenn er sich auf den Rückweg befunden hätte, dann hätten sie ihn treffen müssen.

Sesshomaru griff mit der linken Hand seitlich unter den Pelz, den er immer über der Schulter trug. Als er die Hand wieder hervorzog, hatte er zwei Fackeln in den Händen. Eine davon reichte er an Ayaka. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatten beide die Fackeln entzündet.

Die Wölfin und der Inuyoukai sahen sich wortlos an. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam auf den Eingang zu. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte sie die Dunkelheit schon verschlungen. Dunkle Gänge nahmen sie auf. Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln warf unheimliche Schatten an die Wände aus erkalteter Lava. Die Augen der beiden Youkai waren so gut, dass sie auch bei diesem Licht deutlich sehen konnten.

Immer tiefer drangen sie in den Berg vor. Bis Ayaka plötzlich stehen blieb. Schnüffelnd hob sie die Nase. "Diesen Geruch kenne ich. Mein Bruder war hier... Wir müssen da entlang." Mit der Hand zeigte sie auf die rechte Wegabzweigung.

Rasch nahm sie den Weg wieder auf. Sesshomaru folgte ihr auf den Fuß. Als sie um die Wegbiegung bogen, sahen sie vor sich in einiger Entfernung zwei Youkai stehen.

"DAICHI !!", rief Ayaka erfreut aus, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte. Der junge Wolfsyoukai drehte sich um, als er ihre Stimme vernahm. "Ayaka-chan! Was tust hier?", rief er mit überraschter Stimme.

Im selben Moment bewegte sich der Youkai, der durch Daichi's Körper fast verborgen worden war. Ayaka erkannte Yori und in die Verwunderung ihn hier vorzufinden, mischte sich der Schrecken, als sie sah, wie er hinter dem Rücken ihres Bruders sein Schwert zog.

Das dämmrige Licht brach sich funkelnd in der scharfen Klinge. Doch bevor sie einen Warnschrei ausstoßen konnte, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Das dumpfe Grollen, steigerte sich zu einem wahren Inferno. Die Felswände bebten und der gesamte Berg erzitterte. Durch den aufwallenden Staub erkannte sie, wie Yori... zu stach. Plötzlich erschien die Spitze des Schwertes, wie durch Zauberhand inmitten von Daichi's Brust. Sie sah noch das erstaunte Gesicht ihres Bruders, bevor kräftige Hände sie an den Schultern packten und sie rückwärts zogen.

Voller Schrecken schrie sie auf. Das Beben verstärkte sich und die Felswände begannen zu knirschen. Mit einem dumpfen Poltern lösten sich dicke Felsbrocken aus der Decke vor ihnen, direkt über der Stelle, wo eben noch die beiden Wolfsdämonen gestanden hatten. Dann entzog der aufwirbelnde Staub die beiden Ayaka's Blicken.

Sie fühlte, wie sie weiter rückwärts gezogen wurde. Dann, wie sie an die Felswand gepresst wurde und ein großer Körper sich schützend vor sie stellte. Sie war wie erstarrt. Sie hatte dem feigen Attentat zusehen müssen, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, eingreifen zu können.

Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis sich die Staubwolken langsam legten und Sesshomaru sie aus seinem Schutz entließ. Ayaka sah zu der Stelle an der vor wenigen Sekunden noch ihr Bruder gestanden hatte. Im dämmrigen Licht konnte sie die riesigen Felsbrocken erkennen, die sich aus der Decke des Tunnels gelöst hatte.

Sie versperrten fast vollständig den Gang.

Voller Angst in ihrem Herzen eilte sie dorthin. Hustend bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die letzen Staubfahnen. "Daichi!", rief sie sorgenvoll nach ihrem Bruder.

"Ayaka!", leise und schmerzerfüllt hörte sie die Antwort.

"Daichi!"

Sie erreichte den Felshaufen und erkannte am Rand, den halb von tonnenschweren Brocken begrabenen Körper ihres Bruders. Der Schmerz des Anblicks ließ sie für Sekunden starr stehen bleiben, dann kniete sie sich eiligst an die Seite ihres Bruders. Ihre Hände umfassten zärtlich seine Wangen. Die Haut fühlte sich kalt unter ihren Händen an. "Oh ihr Götter! Daichi...", ihre Stimmer zitterte.

"Er ist entkommen Ayaka!", flüsterte der junge Wolf. Schwer schluckte er. "Du... du musst ihm nach... er wird Vater..."

"Wir holen dich hier heraus. Dann kehren wir gemeinsam zu Vater zurück", erklärte Ayaka unter Tränen und begann nach dem nächsten Felsbrocken zu greifen.

"Nicht, Ayaka! Du bereitest ihn nur noch mehr Schmerzen", die leise Stimme von Sesshomaru ließ sie innehalten. "Er wird sterben."

Die Worte trafen Ayaka wie ein Schlag. "Aber Ihr habt Tenseiga..", beharrte sie und ihre Augen suchten verzweifelt den Blick seiner goldenen.

"Euch bleibt keine Zeit mehr. Spürst du es nicht? Der Berg steht kurz vor einem Ausbruch. Ihr könnt nicht all die Steine so schnell wegschaffen, und mich nach draußen bringen", trotz der ungeheuren Schmerzen, die Daichi ohne Zweifel haben musste, klang seine Stimme fest. "Ihr müsst gehen... Hier..." Er reckte Ayaka seine Hand entgegen und drückte ihr einen kleinen Beutel in die Finger. "Darin befindet sich das Heilkraut für Vater."

"NEIN! Ich werde dich nicht hier zurücklassen... Daichi. Bruder... ich werde...", heftig schüttelte Ayaka den Kopf. Hilfe suchend warf Daichi den weißhaarigen Youkai einen Blick zu. Trotz allem witterte er deutlich den Geruch von Ayaka an diesem Youkai. Er musste seiner Schwester also sehr nahe stehen. Sesshomaru sah den verzweifelten Blick und wusste, was der junge Youkai von ihm wollte. Er nickte zustimmend. "Ich verspreche es", sagte er.

Daichi atmete erleichterte auf. Seine größte Sorge, dass Ayaka hier herauskam, war durch das gegebene Versprechen verschwunden. Die Schmerzen kamen nun mit voller Wucht. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Ayaka's Augen brannten. Tränen liefen ihr haltlos über die Wangen. "Daichi...", zärtlich flüsterte sie den Namen ihres Bruders.

Dieser öffnete mühsam die Augen. Seine Atemzüge wurden flacher und mühevoller. Er hob mit letzter Kraft die Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. "Ayaka... Schwester... Leb... wohl..." Seine Hand fiel kraftlos zu Boden.

"Nein... NEIN!", schrie Ayaka voller Schmerz auf, doch ihr Bruder konnte sie nicht mehr hören. Die Götter hatten ihn zu sich gerufen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori hatte es nicht glauben wollen, als er Ayaka und diesen Inuyoukai dort in den Gängen des heiligen Berges erkannte hatte. Gerade noch war es ihm gelungen Daichi sein Schwert durch den Rücken zu rammen und dann vor dem tödlichen Felsrutsch sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Felsen den Wolfsyoukai unter sich begraben hatten und er hatte ebenfalls gesehen, bevor der Staub ihm die Sicht verwehrte, wie die Felsen tiefer im Gang, in Richtung der unfreiwilligen Zeugen, ebenfalls nachgegeben hatten.

Ayaka und dieser Sesshomaru mussten jetzt genauso tot sein, wie der Erbe des Herrschers der östlichen Wolfclans. Selbst, wenn nicht, hinter sich hörte er das dumpfe Unheil verkündende Grollen, das der heilige Berg von sich gab. Um die Spitze glühte es ein paar Mal flüchtig organe-rot auf, und dunkle Wolken schossen in den nachtdunklen Himmel. Der Berg war am Ausbrechen. Die Lava würde den Dreien auf jeden Fall ein feuriges Begräbnis verpassen.

Entschlossen wandte er den Blick in Richtung Osten. Er würde auf jeden Fall der neue Herrscher werden. Lao-Chin, war durch seinen Angriff mit der vergifteten Dolchspitze noch immer so geschwächt, das er einen Zweikampf nicht überstehen würde.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den heiligen Berg, wandte er sich endgültig um und rannte los. Heute Nacht würde er es beenden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru spürte die Erschütterungen, die durch den Fels gingen und die von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer stärker wurden. Gleichzeitig erwärmte sich die Luft zunehmend, dass bedeutete, dass die Lava begonnen hatte, sich den Weg durch die Gänge zu suchen. Die Zeit drängte. Sie mussten diesen Ort sofort verlassen, sonst würde das glühende Gestein ihnen den Rückweg abschneiden.

"Ayaka!", leise drängend sprach er ihren Namen aus und trat an ihre Seite. Sie kniete immer noch reglos, wie eine Statue auf dem felsigen Boden. Ihr langes schwarz-weißes Haar war ihr nach vorne gefallen und verdeckte ihre Gesichtszüge. Sesshomaru legte seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter und drückte leicht zu. "Komm, wir müssen gehen", mahnte er sie eindringlich.

Nach einem kurzen Moment deutete ein Nicken von ihr an, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf. Er wartete, bis sie sich umdrehte und den Gang in Richtung Ausgang nahm. Ayaka warf einen letzten Blick auf den Körper ihres Bruders, der halb von dem Steinhaufen begraben lag, dann lief sie los. Sesshomaru folgte ihr sofort.

Gemeinsam eilten sie durch die Gänge. Ein paar Mal mussten sie einen Umweg nehmen. Der heiße Atem der kochenden Lava versperrte ihnen den schnellsten Weg und nahm ihnen fast die Luft zum Atmen. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, doch dann konnten sie die frische Luft wittern.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Ausgang. Draußen war es Nacht geworden. Ein wolkenloser Himmel erstreckte sich über ihren Köpfen, von dem helle Sterne, wie Diamanten funkelten. Als sie sich umdrehten, erkannten sie an der Bergspitze das helle Flackern der ausbrechenden Lava. Immer wieder grollte der Berg. Die unterirdischen Höhlen würden sicher bald von dem glühenden Gestein überflutet werden.

Mit brennenden Augen sah Ayaka auf das unheimliche Schauspiel. Ihr geliebter Bruder, Daichi, würde hier seine letzte Ruhestätte finden. Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich. Eine ungewohnte Kälte machte sich in ihren grün-gelben Augen breit.

Sesshomaru hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ihm gefiel die Veränderung seiner zukünftigen Gefährtin nicht. Noch nie hatten ihre Augen diesen kalten, grausamen Ausdruck gezeigt. Der Verlust ihres Bruders hatte sie verändert.

Ein dumpfes Knurren klang ihm entgegen, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Lass uns auf die Jagd gehen!", mit diesen Worten begann die Luft um ihren Körper zu flimmern.

Sesshomaru wich ein paar Schritte zurück, als er sie wieder klar erkennen konnte, sah er, dass Ayaka sich in ihre Hennyou (wahre Dämonenform) verwandelt hatte. Vor ihm stand eine gewaltige silberfarbene Wölfin, deren dichtes Nackenhaar von schwarzen Stichelhaaren durchzogen war. Mit einem drohenden Knurren entblößte sie die scharfen Reißzähne, dann wandte sie sich um.

Mit gewaltigen Sätzen entfernte sie sich in Richtung Osten. Sesshomaru konzentrierte sich kurz, dann stand auf einmal am Fuß des Berges ein riesiger weißer Dämonenhund, der in seiner Größe sogar noch die Wölfin überragte.

Mit schnellen Sätzen folgte er der Fährte der Wölfin. In der Ferne konnte man das schaurige Jaulen der Wölfin hören, die sich auf die Spur des Mörders gesetzt hatte.

Die Jagd war eröffnet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Erbe bebte unter den mächtigen Sätzen der zwei riesigen Youkai. Kleinere Dämonen verkrochen sich, als sie die mächtige Ausstrahlung spürten, die sie begleitete. So ging es stundenlang vorwärts, bis sie die Gebiete des östlichen Wolfclans wieder erreichten.

Ayaka blieb auf einmal stehen. Ihre blutroten Augen musterten die Hügellandschaft vor ihnen. Sie witterte den Geruch des Mörders. Er war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Die Luft flimmerte kurz um ihre Gestalt. Ihr Körper schrumpfte und in kurzer Zeit stand sie wieder in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt auf dem Hügel.

Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte, doch sie wandte sich nicht um. Der Wind verriet ihr, wer sich ihr da von hinten näherte. Sesshomaru trat an ihre Seite. "Er ist nicht weit vor uns. So wie es aussieht, will er zu eurem Schloss."

Ayaka nickte zustimmend. "Nachdem er meinen Bruder, den älteren Erben, umgebracht hat, will Yori sein Werk vollenden. Mein Vater hat noch nicht die Kraft, sich ihm entgegen zustellen und mein jünger Bruder und meine Schwester, sind ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Die Wachen des Schlosses werden die Wölfe nicht als Feinde ansehen und ihnen Zutritt gewähren." Ihr Gesicht nahm wieder den kalten Ausdruck an. Vergessen waren die Lehren der Miko Midoriko, die Liebe und Vergebung gepredigt hatte. Hier waren ihre Youkai Instinkte ihre einzige Überlebungschance. Sie konnte kämpfen und genau, das würde sie tun. Sie würde den Mörder zur Rechenschaft ziehen

Eine kräftige Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie sich umzudrehen. Der Blick aus goldenen Augen bohrte sich in ihr Gesicht. Sekundenlang musterte Sesshomaru sie wortlos. "Du wirst nicht mit ihm kämpfen", befahl er.

Ein drohendes Knurren entwich Ayaka Kehle. "Es ist mein Bruder gewesen. Ich habe das Recht der Rache. Niemand wird es mir nehmen. Auch Ihr nicht."

Schweigend sah er sie an. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, das er ihr den Kampf verbieten konnte. Doch mit diesem Befehl würde er sie gleichzeitig auch verlieren. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es genau diese Ungezähmtheit ihres Wesens war, das ihn so für sie eingenommen hatte. Dafür liebte er sie. Er wollte sie gar nicht anderes. Er nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter. "Ich werde an deiner Seite sein... Gefährtin."

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihre angespannten Züge und nahm ihren Augen ein wenig von ihrer Kälte. Sie neigte den Kopf und schlug die Augen nieder. "Ich danke Euch,... Gebieter!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unterdessen auf dem Schloss

"Du bist alt und krank, Lao-Chin. Du hast nicht mehr die Kraft um über den Wolfsclan zu herrschen."

Lao-Chin richtete sich auf und streifte den Arm seines jüngsten Sohnes ab. Aufrecht stand er auf dem Hof. Die Wachen waren hinter ihm. "Und du meinst, dass du der zukünftige Herrscher wärst, Yori? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Dich kleinen Welpen werde ich immer besiegen können."

Ein höhnisches Lächeln erschien auf Yori's Gesicht. "So? Ich glaube kaum. Du kannst dich nicht mal richtig auf den Beinen halten. Ich weiß, auf wen du deine Hoffnungen setzt. Doch sie werden nicht kommen. Dein Sohn Daichi und deine Tochter Ayaka sind längst tot. Verbrannt in der Lava des heiligen Berges. Auch dieses kleine Hündchen, das Anspruch auf deine Tochter erhoben hat, ist nicht mehr am Leben. Du bist ganz allein. Danke ab und du behältst wenigstens dein Leben und deine beiden restlichen Kinder. Ansonsten..."

"Ansonsten, was?..."

Die eiskalte weibliche Stimme ließ alle zusammen fahren. Im selbem Moment flammten zwei kraftvolle Youki auf. So mächtig, dass allen ein Schauder über den Rücken lief. Alle Blicke richteten sich rückwärts zum großen Tor hin.

Unter dem schweren Steinbogen waren zwei Gestalten erschienen. Ein großer, weißhaariger Mann und an seiner Seite eine zierliche Frau mit schwarz-weißen, langen Haar.

Yori konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben. Das waren Sesshomaru und Ayaka. Er hatte sie tot geglaubt. Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, als er sah, wie die beiden langsam näher kamen.

In Ayaka tobt eine ungeheure Wut. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich beherrschen. Ein dumpfes, drohendes Knurren kam aus ihrer Kehle. In ihren Augen glühte es rot auf. "Yori, ich fordere dich zum Kampf!"

Yori zuckte zusammen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechtet. Er hatte eher gedacht, dass der Hundeyoukai ihn fordern würde. Doch der stand nur regungslos da und betrachtete die Versammlung vor ihm mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht. Hastig fuhr Yori mit der Zunge über seine Lippen "Ayaka, du bist nur ein Weib!"

Langsam kam Ayaka näher und zog das Schwert. Die Klinge richtete sich auf Yori. "Hast du etwa Angst vor mir? Ich dachte, du hältst dich für unbesiegbar. Also zieh dein Schwert und überprüfe deine Meinung."

Yori überlegte blitzschnell. Er war sich sicher, gegen sie gewinnen zu können. Es war ja nur eine Frau. Was konnte sie schon? Sein Blick glitt zu Lao-Chin hinüber. Der Herrscher des Wolfsclan hatte sich wieder auf der Schulter seines Sohnes abgestützt. Allerdings erschien er Yori nicht so besorgt, wie er es seiner Meinung nach sein sollte. Schließlich wollte seine älteste Tochter gegen ihn kämpfen. Oder war sie etwa so gut?

Es war egal. Er konnte keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Vor allem konnte er sich nicht einem Weib ergeben. Hier und jetzt würde es sich entscheiden. Er zog das Schwert und stellte sich Ayaka entgegen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 4

Yori ist sich ziemlich siegessicher. Ayaka ist ja nur ein Weib, es scheint vermessen von ihr zu sein, den Wolfsyoukai zum Kampf zu fordern. Ob der Gute nicht einem gewaltigen Irrtum unterliegt? Es wird sich das nächste Mal zeigen bei dem „Kampf unter Wölfen".

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	5. Chapter 5

Ich kann es kaum glauben, doch wir nähern uns schon wieder dem Ende einer Geschichte. Das ist das letzte Kapitel von "Unter Wölfen".

Aber hier geht es noch einmal richtig zur Sache. Ich hoffe, ich kann die Spannung bis zum Schluss halten.

Urteilt selbst...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kampf unter Wölfen

Lauernd umkreisten sich die beiden Gegner. Musterten jede Bewegung des anderen um dessen Kraft und Geschicklichkeit einschätzen zu können. Plötzlich, als hätte jemand ein geheimes Kommando gegeben, rasten sie mit hoch erhobenen Schwertern aufeinander zu. Funken stoben auf, als die Klingen mit lautem Klirren aneinander schlugen. Der erste Schlagabtausch war so schnell vorüber, wie er begonnen hatte. Beide wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. 

Yori war überrascht von der Geschicklichkeit, die Ayaka an den Tag gelegt hatte. Diese Fertigkeit mit dem Schwert hatte er nicht von ihr erwartet. Ayaka war von seiner Entschlossenheit beeindruckt. Aber für ihn ging es hier auch um alles. Sollte er verlieren, war sein Leben verwirkt. Noch immer konnte ein Teil von ihr nicht glauben, das ihr alter Jugendfreund sich so verändert hatte. Es musste etwas passiert sein, dass ihn total verändert hatte. Doch in diesen Momenten hatte sie keine Zeit mehr um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen. Yori wollte ihr Leben nehmen und in seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. 

Und sie meinte es ebenfalls ernst. Die Erinnerung, wie ihr Bruder starb war noch so frisch. Der schon bekannte Schmerz flammte in ihr hoch. Sie hob das Schwert an. Ihre Schwerthand hob sich auf die Höhe ihrer Schulter und die Klinge ruhte auf dem Unterarm ihres anderen, den sie ebenfalls angehoben hatte. 

Leicht drehte sie den Körper, um in eine bessere Position zu kommen. Im nächsten Moment kam Yori schon angestürmt. Ayaka fing den Schlag ab, und parierte gleichzeitig. Ihre Schwertspitze wischte nur Millimeter von Yori's Gesicht vorbei. 

Er riss seine Klinge hoch und drängte sie mit mehreren Schlägen zurück. Ayaka wich aus und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Diesmal musste Yori zurückweichen. 

Schnelle Angriffe folgten auf Paraden, die beiden Gegner kamen langsam richtig in Fahrt. Keiner der beiden achtete noch auf die Umgebung oder auf die Zuschauer, die gebannt dem mörderischen Tanz der Klingen folgten. Mal war Ayaka im Vorteil, dann wendete sich das Blatt und Yori gewann an Boden. Eines war jedoch sicher, keiner der Beiden konnte auf Dauer das Tempo oder die kräfteraubenden Attacken durchhalten.

Einer der Wölfe schlich sich näher an die Kämpfenden heran. Unauffällig zückte er seinen Dolch und verbarg ihn. Mit seinen Augen folgte er Ayaka und Yori und wartete auf seine Chance den Kampf zu Gunsten seines Anführer entscheiden zu können.

Doch er rechnete nicht mit den scharfen Augen des stillen Beobachters. Im nächsten Moment leuchtete die Dokkaso auf und der heimliche Störenfried fiel in zwei Teilen zu Boden. 

Für eine Sekunde waren die Zuschauer schreckenstarr. Dann zerschnitt die eiskalte Stimme des Inuyoukai die Stille. "Wenn noch jemand in irgendeiner Weise versucht zu Gunsten von einer der Parteien einzugreifen, dann kann der dem hier gleich Gesellschaft leisten." 

Sesshomaru ließ noch mal die Knochen der rechten Hand bedrohlich knacken. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass keiner mehr versuchen würde den Kampf zu beeinflussen. 

Ayaka hatte von dem Zwischenfall nichts mitbekommen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit war ganz auf den Kampf und ihren Gegner gerichtet. Sie duckte sich unter einem wuchtig geführten Schwertschlag. Sprang wieder hoch und schlug zu. Ihr Schwert wurde abgefangen und zur Seite abgelenkt.

Immer wieder prallten die beiden Gegner aufeinander. Keiner der beiden gab nach. Immer wieder kam ein Angriff durch und fügte einen der beiden Kontrahenten leichte Wunden zu, die aber nicht so schwerwiegend waren, dass der Kampf entschieden wurde. 

Nach einer Zeit forderte die gewaltige Anstrengung bei beiden ihren Tribut. 

Die Bewegungen der beiden Kämpfer wurden unsicherer. Mancher Schlag wurde nur noch im allerletzten Moment abgefangen. Ayaka spürte ihre Arme kaum noch. Immer schwerer fiel es ihr das Schwert zu führen. Jeder Treffer ließ ihre Armmuskeln vor Schmerz zittern. Allerdings ging es nicht nur ihr so. Dicke Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf dem Gesicht hat ihres Gegners gebildet und zeigten an, dass auch er langsam an seine Grenzen kam. 

In letzter Sekunde warf sich Ayaka zurück und entging damit den geführten Schlag nur um wenige Millimeter. Sie wich einige Schritte weiter zurück, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Yori zu bringen. So versuchte sie sich eine kleine Atempause zu verschaffen. 

Schwer atmend und leicht nach vorne übergebeugt stand er vor ihr. Die Spitze seines Schwertes berührte den Boden. Sie sah das Blitzen in seinen Augen und hob ihre Klinge in Erwartung des Angriffs wieder an. Doch er sprang nicht, sondern um seine Gestalt flimmerte kurz die Luft, und plötzlich stand ein riesiger Wolf vor ihr. Die riesigen Kiefer mit den rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen schnappten in ihre Richtung. Der Prankenhieb riss den Boden auf an der Stelle an sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte.

_"Also in die nächste Runde",_ Ayaka konzentrierte sich kurz und auch sie verwandelte sich dann in ihre Hennyou (wahre Dämonenform). Mit einem angriffslustigen Knurren stürzte sie sich auf ihren Gegner. 

Die Zuschauer wichen so schnell zurück, wie es ging. Die beiden riesigen Gegner nahmen keinerlei Rücksicht darauf, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Sie kannten nur ein Ziel, den anderen zu töten. Immer wieder prallten die beiden Körper zusammen. 

Ein gewaltiger Prankenhieb riss Ayaka's Seite auf. Schmerz durchzuckte sie und sie wich mit einem Aufjaulen zurück.

Sesshomaru sah, wie sie getroffen wurde und wie dunkles Blut auf den Boden tropfte. Nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung konnte er verhindern, dass er diesen Wolf in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. Diese Wunde war tief und würde Ayaka in ihrem Kampf stark behindern. Lange würde sie damit nicht mehr kämpfen können. Die Zeit lief gegen sie. Nur eines wusste er, sollte sie sterben, dann würde er diesen Clan lehren, was es hieß sich mit einem Dai-Youkai anzulegen und seine Gefährtin zu verletzten.

Ayaka roch ihr Blut und spürte, wie es warm über ihre Flanke rann. Ihr blieb nur noch die Kraft für einen letzen Angriff. Langsam kam ihr Gegner näher. Sie rührte sich nicht. Für die Zuschauer sah es so aus, als ob sie aufgegeben hatte und nun der Niederlage entgegensah. 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen verfolgte der Inuyoukai jede Bewegung auf dem Kampfplatz.

Yori druckte sich tief über den Boden und sprang los. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz warf er sich Ayaka entgegen. In dem Moment, als er sich vom Boden löste, sprang sie vorwärts. Damit verkürzte sie die Distanz und befand sich nicht mehr an dem Punkt, auf den ihr Gegner gezielt hatte. Seinen Sprung zu ändern, blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr. 

Ayaka wuchtete sich von unten gegen ihn. Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen wurde er rückwärts auf den Boden geschleudert, und Ayaka landete auf ihn. Ihre gewaltigen Pranken nagelten ihn fest und ihr Fang mit den scharfen Zähnen umklammerte seine Kehle.

Völlig überrascht blieb Yori liegen und wurde sich bewusst, dass er verloren hatte. Ayaka zögerte jedoch den tödlichen Biss anzubringen. Würde es nicht eine größere Schande für ihn bedeuten, wenn er mit dem Bewusstsein weiterleben musste, von ihr besiegt worden zu sein?

Besiegt unter den Augen von zahlreichen Clanmitgliedern. 

Ayaka zog sich von ihm zurück. Nachdem sie wenige Schritte Abstand gewonnen hatte, verwandelte sie sich zurück. Um Yori begann ebenfalls die Luft zu flimmern und nach wenigen Sekunden lag er in Menschenform da. Ayaka fühlte das schmerzhafte Pochen in ihrer Seite, doch ungeachtet dessen hob sie ihr Schwert auf und ging zu ihm. Die Spitze der Klinge senkte sich auf seine Brust und blieb dort Unheil verkündend liegen. "Du bist besiegt. Akzeptierst du deine Niederlage?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang heiser vor Erschöpfung. 

Nur zu bewusst war sich Yori, wie nah er am Tode war. Noch immer konnte er es nicht glauben, dass sie ihn nicht schon eben in ihrer Hennyou getötet hatte. Sie ließ ihm die Wahl. Er wusste genau, was es für ihn bedeuten würde. Er würde ein Ausgestoßener sein. Er hätte keine Ehre mehr... aber dafür sein Leben. Kurz zögerte, dann nickte er. "Ich bin besiegt!" 

Ungläubiges Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Zuschauer. Damit hatte keiner gerechnet. Ayaka zog ihr Schwert weg und steckte es in die Scheide zurück. Ihrer Rache war genüge getan. Ein Weiterleben in Unehre war viel schlimmer, als der Tod für ihn. Ohne noch einen einzigen Blick auf ihn zu verschwenden, wandte sie sich um und ging zu Sesshomaru, der wie ein Wächter am Rande des Kampfplatzes stand.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Fast hatte sie ihn erreicht, als sie auf einmal hinter sich in ihrem Rücken das Aufflackern von Youki spürte. Im gleichen Moment sah, sie, wie sich Sesshomaru's Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Wut flammte auf und ließ seine Augen sich rot verfärben. Seine Bewegungen waren blitzschnell. Sie spürte, wie er sie packte und zur Seite drängte. Dann sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln noch das Aufflackern von Tokijin's Schlag. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sah ihr entgegen. Stolz erfüllt ihn. Sie war eine würdige Gefährtin. Er sah, wie ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht erschien. Sie war zwar verletzt worden, doch war sie die Siegerin. Er erstarrte, als er die Bewegung in ihrem Rücken bemerkte. Yori hatte sich aufgerichtet und sein Schwert gehoben. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben, er hatte sie alle getäuscht. 

Die funkelnde Klinge war genau auf Ayaka's Rücken gerichtet. 

Mit einem wahren Panthersatz sprang Sesshomaru vorwärts und drängte Ayaka zur Seite im gleichen Moment zog er Tokijin und schlug zu. Die furchtbare Druckwelle raste auf den feigen Wolf zu und zerriss ihn buchstäblich. 

Alles stand wie erstarrt da. Keiner rührte sich, als der Hundeyoukai das Schwert wegsteckte und dann Ayaka auf die Beine half. "Der Verräter hat seine gerechte Strafe erhalten", sagte er mit kalter Stimme, die weit über den gesamten Hof schwang. 

Ayaka nickte nur. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Versammlung der Wölfe vor ihr. Sie hatten ihren Anführer verloren. Etwas ratlos standen sie da. Sie musste etwas tun, sonst würde die Situation sich vielleicht noch kippen. Ayaka warf Sesshomaru einen schnellen Blick zu. Suchte seine Zustimmung für das, was sie vorhatte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und senkte kurz die Augenlider zum Einverständnis. Er ahnte, was sie vorhatte.

Ayaka löste sich von ihm und ging mit festen Schritten auf ihren Vater zu. Direkt durch die Gruppe der feindlichen Wölfe. Sie wichen ihr nach rechts und links aus und verfolgten mit den Augen jeden ihrer Schritte. Ayaka erreichte ihren Vater und blieb nur wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen. Sie sah, wie ein stolzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht glitt. Dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und ließ sich auf ihr linkes Knie nieder. Das Rechte winkelte sie an. Die linke Hand zur Faust geballt stützte sie auf dem Boden ab. Die Rechte ebenfalls zu Faust geballt, legte sie auf ihr Herz. Der Gruß eines Samurais seinem Herrn gegenüber. 

Ehrfürchtig senkte sie den Kopf und erwies ihrem Herrn und Vater den ihm zustehenden Respekt, als Fürst der Wolfsdämonen der östlichen Länder. "Oyakata-sama...!", klar klang ihre Stimme über den Hof.

Schweigend hatten alle ihr Tun verfolgt. Auf einmal knieten sich sämtliche anwesenden Wölfe nach und nach nieder und senkten ehrerbietig den Kopf und erwiesen so Lao-Chin den Respekt. Voller Stolz überblickte Lao-Chin den Hof. Seine Stellung war gesichert, Dank dem mutigen Einsatz seiner Tochter. 

Seine dunklen Augen trafen auf die goldenen des weißhaarigen Inuyoukai, der als einziger noch aufrecht stand. Ein so hochrangiger Youkai verbeugte sich nicht vor einem fast gleichrangigen.Mit einem gegenseitigen Nicken erkannten sie sich den jeweiligen Status an. 

Lao-Chin trat einen Schritt vor und legte Ayaka eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ayaka hob den Kopf und sah ihren Vater an. "Steh auf, meine Tochter. Du hast tapfer gekämpft. Doch deine Loyalität und deine Treue gehören mir nicht mehr allein. Geh zu deinem Gefährten." 

Elegant erhob sich Ayaka und ging zu Sesshomaru hinüber. Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu, als sie neben ihn trat. Lao-Chin erhob seine Stimme, bis sie kraftvoll über die im Hof Versammelten erklang. "Ich erkenne eure Unterwerfung an. Doch ihr werdet euch aus dem unmittelbaren Bereich des östlichen Clans entfernen und sollte es einer von euch jemals wagen, ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, meine Ländereien zu betreten, erwartet ihn hier der sichere Tod. Und nun geht!" 

Das Wolfsrudel erhob sich. Deutlich erleichtert, dass ihnen das Leben geschenkt worden war. Eiligst verließen sie das Schloss und Minuten später waren nur noch die Familie und die zugehörigen Diener bzw. Wachen des Schlosses anwesend. Lao-Chin wandte sich an Sesshomaru. "Ich möchte mich noch mal bei Euch bedanken, dass Ihr meiner Tochter zur Seite gestanden habt, und heiße Euch hiermit nochmals offiziell in unserer Familie willkommen." 

Fast hätte Sesshomaru laut geschnaubt. Wenn die letzen Tage bei dieser Familie zum üblichen Tagesablauf gehörten, würden die nächsten Jahrhunderte ganz bestimmt nicht langweilig werden. Er hatte nun zu Genüge schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack erhalten.

Die Augen des Oberhaupts der Wolfsippe ruhten noch immer mit einem stolzen Ausdruck auf seiner ältesten Tochter, doch auch der Kummer um den Verlust seines ältesten Sohnes, seines Erben, drängte an die Oberfläche. "Wir haben noch eine Menge zu bereden. Doch das hat Zeit bis morgen. Vor allem möchte ich alles über die Umstände erfahren, unter denen Daichi sein Leben ließ. Der Verlust meines Sohnes schmerzt mich tief. Doch ich sehe, dass Ayaka ebenfalls verletzt ist."

Der Heiler näherte sich in demütiger Haltung. Manabu hatte die erste und bisher letzte Begegnung mit dem Hundeyoukai noch nicht vergessen. "Ayaka-Hime. Ihr seid verletzt. Lasst mich bitte Eure Wunden behandeln", brachte er mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Sesshomaru hervor.

"Es sind nur kleine Kratzer, die heilen von allein", wandte Ayaka ein. Sesshomaru sah sie durchdringend an. Sein Blick glitt ihre rechte Seite entlang, wo sich ihre Kleidung in weiten Teilen schon rot gefärbt hatte. "Geh mit ihm, Ayaka", befahl er. 

Schon wollte Ayaka einwenden, als er eine kurze abwehrende Handbewegung machte. Kein Widerspruch vor den hier Versammelten. Sie schloss den Mund und neigte den Kopf. "Wie ihr befehlt ... Gebieter."

Sesshomaru sah zum Glück nicht das verschmitzte Lächeln, das Lao-Chin bei Ayaka's Worten über das Gesicht glitt. Ayaka war eine temperamentvolle Frau, aber vielleicht, war dieser Inuyoukai genau Richtige, der die Fähigkeit hatte mit ihr zurechtzukommen. 

Die Zukunft würde es zeigen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helles Mondlicht flutete durch das Fenster und tauchte das Gästezimmer in silberfarbenes Licht. Sesshomaru stand am Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Ein Kribbeln lief über seinen Körper, als er einen vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm. Er senkte den Blick und sah eine schmale Gestalt, in einem dunklen Yukata bekleidet, die über den Hof ging. Eines der Nebengebäude wurde als Badehaus genutzt. Offensichtlich war diese Person auf dem Weg dorthin.

In zwei Wochen würde ihre offizielle Vermählung stattfinden. Zwei lange Wochen in der sie laut der Tradition nicht Zusammensein durften. 

Pah! Seit wann interessierte es ihn, was andere erwarteten? Zwei Wochen waren entschieden zu lang. 

Mit einem eleganten Satz flankte er durch das Fenster. Es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass sein Zimmer sich im ersten Stock befunden hatte. Für ihn war es nur ein kleiner Satz. Mit lautlosen Schritten näherte er sich dem Badehaus.

Ayaka hatte gerade ihr Bad beendet. Sie erhob sich aus dem Zuber und trocknete sich mit dem bereitliegenden Handtuch ab, dann hüllte sie sich darin ein und setzte sich neben das Wasserbecken. Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen.

Fast lautlos schob Sesshomaru die Tür auf und trat ein. Neben dem im Boden eingelassenen Wasserbecken saß eine in ein riesiges Handtuch eingewickelte Gestalt, die sich mit einem groben Kamm die feuchten Haare entwirrte. 

Ayaka hatte sein Eintreten bemerkt und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Ihre grün-gelben Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. 

Sesshomaru ließ seinen Blick über ihren verhüllten Körper gleiten und spürte das heiße Verlangen, das ihn überfiel. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und zog sie hoch. Mit geschlossenen Augen sog er ihren Duft ein, als er sich schnuppernd über ihre Schulter beugte und dann der Kontur ihres Hals zum Gesicht folgte. Er spürte, wie ihr warmer Atem über sein Gesicht streifte und hörte ihr leises Knurren. "Es ist nicht richtig, das Ihr hier seid. Bis zur Hochzeit dürfen wir nicht zusammen sein." 

Er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht. "Niemand wird es wagen, mich von meinem Eigentum fernzuhalten!", antwortete er mit heiserer Stimme.

Ihre schmalen Hände legten sich auf seine Brust und drückten gegen ihn. Sofort schlang er die Arme um sie und zog sie wieder näher "Eigentum? Ich gehöre keinem!", protestierte Ayaka gespielt empört. 

Sein Kopf näherte sich ihrem. Ihre Lippen berührten sich schon fast, als er leise flüsterte. "Doch, du gehörst mir, mit Haut und Haaren."

Dann legen sich seine Lippen leicht auf ihre. Sanft küsste er sie. Als er mit der Zunge zärtlich über ihre Lippen fuhr, öffnete sie ihren Mund für ihn. Sein Kuss wurde fordernder und Ayaka spürte, wie auch ihre Gefühle intensiver wurden. Ihre Zungen versanken in einem zärtlichen Spiel. Dann löste er sich von ihr und betrachtete sie. Ayaka hatte leicht ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Eine zarte Röte hatte sich auf ihren Wangen ausgebreitet.

"Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, werde ich natürlich gehen", sagte er leise, löste die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

Ayaka riss die Augen auf und ein leiser enttäuschter Laut entwich ihr. Bevor er sich noch weiter entfernen konnte, hatte sie ihre Finger in seine Rüstung gekrallt und hielt ihn fest. "Was fällt Euch ein? Wenn Ihr etwas anfangt, dann beendet es auch", sagte sie und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. 

Sesshomaru schlang erneut die Arme um sie und sog tief ihren geliebten Geruch ein. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. 

So wie es aussah, würde es eine sehr lange Nacht werden...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ENDE

Diese Geschichte war nur ein kleines Zwischenspiel. Die nächste Geschichte schwirrt mir schon im Kopf herum und da ich mich irgendwie auf dieses Pärchen eingeschossen habe, wird es sich wieder Sesshomaru und Ayaka drehen. 

Das nächste Mal werden aber auch Inu Yasha und Co. mitspielen. Dann heißt es „Ein schrecklicher Plan". Wer ihn ausgeheckt hat und um was es dort geht.. Lasst Euch überraschen.

Eines vielleicht noch.(verlegen mit dem Fuß scharr) Ich sehe zwar, das meine Geschichten gelesen werden, doch würde es mich auch interessieren, was ihr davon haltet. Bitte hinterlaßt doch mal ein Review. 

Liebe Grüße Eure

chaska


End file.
